


【佐鳴】[授權翻譯]愛は奪うもの

by countstarsck



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countstarsck/pseuds/countstarsck
Summary: -佐鳴-R18時間軸為本篇完結～對戰大筒木桃式之後。原著向。含二人各自結婚生子的設定，但文中對此沒有特別描寫，僅有佐鳴，請注意避雷。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [愛は奪うもの](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/762057) by gamo (pixiv ID: 2417573). 



> 已向原作者取得授權。
> 
> 無校對。如果會日文強烈建議看原文。  
> 作者將二人間超越朋友、兄弟甚至是戀人的感情，以及彼此之間無法自拔的吸引力都描寫得很精準，邊看心邊揪成一團！

從剛才開始，大鳥便在空中盤旋著。自從離開森林後就一直跟在後方，佐助瞥了一眼，即使發現是木葉傳令用的忍鷹，也未停下前行的腳步。

反正一定又是帶著火影命令來的，佐助抱著真有要事的話忍鷹會自己降落心態。

六代火影，卡卡西不論佐助是在北極的寒冷地帶、深山中或是海中的小島上，都不曾間斷地派任務給他。雖然很想無視，但卻無法乾脆地回絕，畢竟是庇護了身為罪人的自己的老師，五次中接受了四次任務。

然而上次的任務實在令人頭痛，因此佐助這次並不是很想接受，雖然還未看過內容，心裡已經有了拒絕的打算了。

上方的忍鷹短促地啼叫著。

『…佐助。』

似乎聽到有人在呼叫他，佐助停下了腳步。獨自旅行的途中，時而會發生這樣的事。

佐助的旅途通常在人煙稀少的深山裡或極地中，身邊總是伴隨一片寂靜。在連自己是誰都快忘記的時候，總會在體內深處聽到。或許是因為這是贖罪之旅，自戒的心在提醒著自己。

忍鷹又再次啼叫。

『佐助。』

這次很清晰的聽到了聲音。已經沒了的左手不意地疼痛了起來，佐助停下了腳步，抬頭看向上方無限延伸的清澈藍空。

忍鷹拍打著翅膀，筆直地朝佐助飛下。通常只持續數秒的幻肢痛今日卻無法消停，佐助皺了皺眉，將僅剩的那隻手往前伸出。

佐助在忍鷹帶來的一陣風中瞇著眼，而後猛禽類強而有力的爪子抓住了他的手腕。佐助的視線對上了忍鷹發亮的黃色眼睛。

『吶，我說佐助啊、』

忍鷹張開了赤紅色的嘴急促地啼叫，彷彿是在抗議佐助為何沒馬上停下。將忍鷹移到肩膀上，佐助取下綁在鷹腳上的信。上面熟悉的歪七扭八的字，讓佐助不自覺的放緩了表情。

鳴人常常像這樣寄信過來，而佐助從未回過一封信。信的內容每次都是一些瑣碎的小事，村里的樣子、同期們的狀況，自己最近又進步了多少等，洋洋灑灑寫了一堆，最後以詢問佐助的近況結束。

但這次卻不同，僅寫了句: 有重要的事要傳達，最近會去見你。

佐助沉默地盯著那句話，結束任務的忍鷹飛遠時，才終於動身。

可以確定的是並不是緊急的事。現在鳴人也算是木葉村的重要人物了，如果真發生了什麼事，首先也應該是火影發來通知。大戰過後，村子人力嚴重不足，能夠拯救與有尾獸的鳴人的人，最終也只有自己了。

將信收入懷中後佐助轉頭往回走。這裡離木葉村非常遙遠，如果要今日內到達的話，只能連續使用瞬身術，或是使用時空忍術，不管使用哪種都要先回到才剛離開的森林中。

***

上次回木葉村已經是很久之前了，佐助到達了木葉村的大門前才想起。

內心無所謂地通過大門，才邁了幾步就被三名暗部包圍，像犯人般架著帶到火影室。

火影室裡曾經的老師被大量文件給埋沒，只能從疊高的文件塔中隱隱約約看到他的臉。

「發生什麼事了？」

「什麼意思？」

佐助有些焦躁，明明是為了見鳴人才回來，卻先見到自從當上了火影之後，就一直把自己當成便利屋，總派些棘手任務過來的卡卡西。反正一定又是想強丟新任務來，所以才叫暗部押著自己過來，佐助這麼想著，臉色也越來越臭。

已經習慣佐助臭脾氣的卡卡西也完全不在意。

「突然回來木葉，遇到什麼麻煩事了嗎？」

「沒有。」

「啊，是錢嗎？ 是呢，你去的地方，要提錢應該不容易吧。」

佐助還來不及否定，卡卡西就彎下高大的身軀，開始在抽屜中翻找，過了一陣後，找到了找到了的自言自語著，並對輕輕嘆氣的佐助丟了一件東西過來。

佐助訝異地看著接到的小冊子，封面上印著自己的名字。

「這是什麼？」

「存摺。」

「我知道。我是在問你為什麼我的存摺會在你的手上。」

「幫你申請的，為了給你薪水所以申請新的。誰叫你小時候用的帳戶，已經滿額無法再匯錢進去了。這是登記的印章，卡片夾在存摺中，密碼跟帳號就自己解開暗號吶。」

佐助翻開存摺，除了每月的固定薪水，A級任務、S級任務的完成津貼也列在上頭，最後的總數是小時候的自己看到了會驚訝跳起的金額。

火影一刻都不得閒，卡卡西再次從文件塔的一角展開作業，輕快地持續蓋著章。  
「那個帳戶應該也很快到就滿額了，如果今後也打算像這樣到處流浪的話，不如趕快找個妻子幫你管理。」

「只要你不要再給我新任務就解決了吧。」

「嘛〜嘴巴還是這麼壞，都已經是大人了。向鳴人學習一下吧，鳴人在這方面意外地可靠呀。大概從小時候就是一個人，有好好在管理呢。你也是呀，明明都一樣。」

被同樣從小就失去雙親的卡卡這樣說，讓佐助更加不爽，而且卡卡西大概是知道才故意這樣說，佐助瞪著卡卡西。

戰後村里的問題之一便是人口銳減。而身為唯一擁有血繼限界的佐助，也有留下後代的責任在。

然而實際上本人對這種事完全沒有想法。對為了贖罪而踏上流浪之旅的佐助來說，完全無法想像擁有後代的事情。

卡卡西從文件中偷偷觀察著面無表情地看著手中存摺的學生，終於看到他張開那雙薄唇…

「鳴人在哪？」

卡卡西在內心中嘆氣。

「從昨天就在執行任務了。已經收到快解決了的消息，應該晚上就會回來了。」

「是嗎。」

卡卡西叫住了沒其他事正要離開的佐助。

「順便這個、這個還有這個也處理一下吧。」接連丟來的卷軸佐助一個個丟了回去。

「今晚沒空。明天早上的話倒是可以考慮一下。」

「那不然就這二個吧，結束後就直接到我這來報告。」

佐助哼了聲，將記載任務的卷軸與存摺印章收入懷中。

門關上後，卡卡西伸展僵硬的肢體，想著事情還算順利。即使如此卡卡西還是很在意佐助那僵硬的表情。

如果鳴人或小櫻在的話，佐助偶爾也會露出笑容，但只有自己的話就完全板著臉。像是給了很多餌食拼命想要跟流浪貓打好關係，卻一點都不領情般，卡卡西感到很寂寞，小貓時期明明還很可愛的說。

***

離開火影室後就遇到鹿丸。他抱著一大疊文件，沒看到佐助。想來這堆文件應該也會成為卡卡西面前的其中一個塔，佐助幫忙打開剛剛關上的門。

鹿丸側傾著頭表示感謝時看見了佐助而停下。

「這不是佐助嗎。」

佐助看了鹿丸一眼未出聲。不論是鹿丸抑或是阿斯瑪班的另外二人，跟鳴人也許還算熟，但跟佐助卻不算是互相噓寒問暖的關係。

結果二人便沉默地站在原地。佐助盯著鹿丸抱著的文件堆，似乎感受到佐助的疑問，鹿丸回答「我在六代身邊學習火影相關的事務。」

「是嗎。」

大概是因為鳴人就快上任火影了。但這樣的話鳴人應該也在學習火影的事務才對。鳴人要跟自己說的也許就是這件事。

知道佐助的沉默寡言，鹿丸打算往前走時，突然又停了下來。抬頭看向佐助，從上抬的角度突然發現，許久不見的同期長高了不少。

「吶，你今天接下來有空嗎？」

佐助沒有回答看著鹿丸，鹿丸自然地繼續說下去。

「今天有同窗會，你也一起來吧？」

同窗會，如此和平的單詞，佐助一時之間不知該如何回答。再說自己離開村子這麼久能稱得上同期嗎？參加的人也許個個都想殺了他，然後自己搞不好也想殺了這些人。

不知道佐助的心思鹿丸自顧自地點頭。

「雖然雛田跟志乃不會來，但愛吵鬧的人都會到場所以應該會很熱鬧，鳴人晚點也會到。」

沒有錯過佐助聽到鳴人時的反應，鹿丸單方面的告知店名與位置後便進入火影室。留下佐助在啪地一聲閉上的門前獨自站著。

鹿丸所說的店是火之國內常見的連鎖居酒屋，越想越覺得格格不入，但剛回來村子裡也沒有要去的地方，佐助還是決定去看看，順便能親眼見見現在的鳴人在村子中所處的位置。

在約定時間到來前，佐助索性在村中到處逛逛，木葉村正處在戰後復興的階段，住宅區充斥著新建木材的香味。

夕陽西下時，窗戶邊傳來陣陣飯香。聽得到孩童在高聲喧鬧，從轉角處跑出三、四個小孩，快步地從佐助旁邊跑過。那瞬間佐助彷彿回到當初，像是一切都還如同過去一般；從父母親跟哥哥都仍在的那時候，直到現在什麼都沒改變過一樣。

『歡迎回來，佐助。今天在學校如何呀？』

等注意到時已經站在一片荒涼的土地上了，這裡亂石林立雜草叢生。意外自己的多愁善感，佐助正踩在曾屬於宇智波一族的土地上。

夕陽逐漸下降，腳邊也變得越來越暗。遠離住宅區的荒地顯得淒涼，從三代火影開始就被置之不理的地帶，今後將會變得怎樣？佐助如同局外人般地這麼想著。

太陽完全落下後約定時間也快到了，佐助朝向街中邁進。

通過礙眼的招牌越來越多的商店街，小櫻正站在店門前，看見佐助後微笑著揮手。

「回來的話也跟我說一聲嘛。」小櫻彷彿不在意般地笑著抱怨。

靠近後才發現小櫻畫了淡妝，似乎是現在流行的妝容，臉上泛著紅潤的光。

對佐助來說，小櫻就像夜裡一次次來幫小孩重新蓋好被踢掉的被子的母親一樣。雖然剛開始很反感，但也只有小櫻會如此關心他，因此佐助最近終於能接受像這樣即使無血緣關係，卻像家人般的相處模式了。

掀開門簾打算進入店內時，手突然被抓住，指尖觸碰到堅硬的金屬物。佐助的手中被塞入一把鑰匙。

「我今晚過後就要出發執行任務了，你可以住在我家。」小櫻現在一個人住，與一般市民的兩親同住總會有不便的地方，尤其是在戰爭結束後。

「要怎麼還你？」

「鑰匙就給佐助也可以唷。」

現在與小櫻便是這樣的關係。如果說旅途中鳴人總是時不時寄信來，小櫻就是不論佐助在多遙遠的地方，都會來探望他。對於千里迢迢前來的小櫻，佐助也不好趕她回去，只好讓她留下來過夜。二人關係也因此逐漸變化。

雖然對小櫻來說大概是某種契機，然而佐助完全沒那個心思。像是要隱藏臉紅般小櫻快步進入店內，佐助只是靜靜盯著她的背影。

也許小櫻會這樣不知不覺嫁進宇智波家，佐助無關緊要的想著。雖然這種事怎樣都好，但佐助心裡卻總有疙瘩在。

邊想著該如何把鑰匙還給小櫻，佐助邊跟著小櫻進入裡面的包廂。包廂內的人幾乎都到齊了。

雖然佐助喜歡喝酒，但對於飲酒的場所並不特別拘泥。在旅行中都是獨自喝酒，因此是第一次參加這種宴會。

但對於多數人來說，重點並非在酒，而是一起飲酒的人與場所更重要。

原本以為會受到敵視，或是有格格不入的異樣感，但也僅在進入的那瞬間而已，之後大家便開始喧鬧。大伙對無聊的小事誇張地笑、不停地抱怨著雞毛蒜皮的事，然後一起回憶著過去的時光。

已經喝了三杯還沒有醉意的佐助，完全不懂舉辦這種宴會意義在哪。不知何時鹿丸坐在身邊吐著煙，佐助對煙味皺眉，鹿丸則是抱歉地笑了笑，撇頭向另一邊吐煙。

「你這種地方還真是一點都沒變。」

「什麼意思？」

「像這樣，一臉不高興的臉。」

佐助奪下鹿丸正往杯子裡倒酒的酒瓶，並親自幫他倒酒。看到鹿丸明顯驚訝的表情後輕笑著。

「聽說下任火影還是你來當輔佐官。」

「是阿，雖然我也很尊敬六代，但我早就決定要在一旁輔佐協助鳴人了。」

「先謝你了。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我無法做到。」

鹿丸眨了眨眼，第一次仔細地看這個從剛才就一個人安靜喝著烈酒的男人的臉。  
確實是張好看到令人生氣的臉，也難怪會讓女性趨之若鶩。但那微微垂下的雙肩，讓鹿丸不禁同情的皺眉。

「佐助，我呀，很想問問你到底是從什麼時候開始－」

「鹿丸ー！！」

被酒醉的巨大青梅竹馬抱住，鹿丸馬上被擊倒。

在周圍鬧哄哄的聲響中，佐助突然抬起了頭。就在附近。他看向周圍，似乎還沒有人注意到。已經很接近了。佐助從懷中取出一枚鈔票，夾在鹿丸用過的煙灰缸下。連正在跟好友聊天的小櫻也沒發現佐助站了起來。

從溫暖的店裡走出，外頭寒冷的空氣馬上包圍全身。

街上的燈光彷彿要被融入黑夜中，醉客們從身旁經過，佐助毫不猶豫地往前走。進入幾乎只有貓能通過的小路裡，剛才還在耳旁的嘈雜的腳步聲逐漸遠去。

看向好似流浪貓一樣蹲在垃圾箱上的身影，那身影動了下。

「呦。」建築物中落下的光線讓金髮泛著微光，鳴人的聲音些許地沙啞。  
佐助接近了打完招呼後就動也不動的傢伙，原本想問為何不進來店裡，卻放棄了，撲鼻而來的血腥味讓酒氣一瞬間消散，鳴人的衣服因為血跡而一片漆黑。

「受傷了嗎？」問完才發覺這問題有多愚蠢，即使受傷了，以鳴人的恢復力，現在應該也癒合了。即使如此鳴人卻開心的笑著，因為佐助的擔心而感到高興。  
「沒有，我沒受傷。」

伸展了蹲在垃圾箱的肢體後，鳴人坐了下來，佐助發難。「別坐在那種地方，過來這裡。」

「沒關係啦。我現在就跟垃圾差不多嘛。」

佐助銳利的視線讓鳴人縮了縮身體。其實並沒有要故意貶低自己的意思，聽話地下來後開始解釋。

「回來村子後馬上就感到你也在，沿著屋簷跑來這裡後才發現身上髒得要命啊，實在沒法就這樣直接進去店裡。」但也不想就這樣離開，所以只好暫時待在這裡，後面這句沒說出口，而佐助則是瞪著鳴人眼睛下方的黑眼圈。

「你又長高了呀。…啊！可惡，本來以為終於超過你了，沒想到你居然又長高了！」

在佐助回答前，鳴人的肚子先叫出聲。鳴人大大地嘆了口氣，用還殘有血跡手擦了擦臉頰。

「先回家好了，我現在又臭又餓。」

再次跳上屋頂後，鳴人偷偷地瞄著一言不發的跟在後方的佐助。跟以往完全相反的狀況，讓鳴人不自覺嘴角上揚，誰叫過去一直都是自己在追著佐助。

「你突然回村子晚上有地方住嗎？」

那瞬間佐助忘了小櫻給他的鑰匙。

「沒有。」

「那要不要來我家住？」

***

沿著屋簷前進時，身旁鳴人的肚子仍在不停地抗議著，佐助在到達前先轉往已經快要關門的雜貨店。

卡卡西給的卡馬上就派上用場了。將看起來馬上就能吃食物通通掃往購物籃後，佐助停在飲料區前面。

鳴人都喝什麼酒？從沒看過他喝酒，如果會喝的話偏好什麼樣的酒？從食物的喜好來看應該是啤酒..還在思考中關店的音樂就響起來了。

最後仗著錢多就把所有種類都買下。佐助拿著裝滿瓶罐的袋子，往鳴人的方向移動。

鳴人現在還住在小時候住的狹小公寓中。打開搖搖欲墜的門後，傳來陣陣淋浴的水聲。沒多久鳴人就從浴室中走出，看到各種酒的瓶罐後笑了出來。

「這是打算不醉不休嗎？」

「不…」

鳴人單手開了瓶啤酒後，大口大口地吞下，佐助則把地上屋主凌亂的衣服都掃到一旁，將武器與披風放下，坐下後視線前方便是鳴人赤裸的上半身。

對突如其來的大片肌膚，佐助不由自主地移開視線。移開後對自己的反應感到困惑。明明是同性別的友人，根本不需要特意迴避，將視線轉回前方後，映入眼簾的是毫無一絲贅肉的精實身軀，這次卻再也離不開視線了。

心臟跳得越來越快，喉嚨彷彿變得乾渴，下意識的屏住呼吸。經過實戰鍛鍊的身體，沒有任何傷痕的細嫩肌膚烙印在視網膜上，想要就這麼一直看著。

乾完一瓶啤酒的鳴人呼了口氣，像是咒語般解除了佐助的僵硬。

鳴人完全沒發覺佐助的心思，套上運動服後在桌子與牆壁間的縫隙坐下。

佐助對著在袋子中翻找的鳴人問「你不打算搬家嗎？」

「嗯？」

「打算一直住在這裡？」

卡卡西不可能放過鳴人這樣的人才，現在的鳴人應該賺得跟自己差不多。然而這間公寓一點也不像是一名上忍住的地方。

對於佐助的疑問，鳴人將買來的零嘴塞滿嘴後一臉苦惱。

「我現在正在存錢。」

「…是嗎。」

在佐助再次詢問前，鳴人快速灌下一口酒後說「我要結婚了。」

心中閃過一陣針扎般的刺痛感，佐助吞下想說出口的話。鳴人看向佐助嘿嘿嘿地笑著，明明應該是害羞的笑，看起來卻像是強扯出來的笑容。

「跟誰？」

「雛田。」

佐助對如此簡單的回答感到納悶。

「你喜歡雛田嗎？」

「喜歡啊。」鳴人迅速的回答讓佐助繼續問下去。

「小櫻呢？」

「…也喜歡啊。」

「你不是一直都喜歡小櫻？」

「但是，小櫻她喜歡的是你，」

「要娶日向是因為日向寧次？你真的想要的是小櫻－」

「佐助。」

藍色的雙眼直盯著佐助，讓他閉了嘴。只要是鳴人想要的，不管是什麼佐助都願意給。因為他已經拿走鳴人的一隻手，再怎麼付出都不足以彌補。

鳴人放緩了表情，有點寂寞的說。

「我想要有家庭。」

佐助垂下了眼睛，感到無能為力。

鳴人翻找塑膠袋的沙沙聲打破了沉重的氣氛，你要吃嗎？反正都買來了，被鳴人一說，佐助配合伸手拿免洗筷。

鳴人邊吃邊喝一邊還在不停的說著，內容跟寄給佐助的信差不多。佐助則適時的回應，一邊喝著烈酒。

解決了五罐後，鳴人往桌子下一躺，胡亂地擦帶著濃厚黑眼圈的眼睛，抬頭看著佐助。

「別總是我一個人在說啊，佐助你也講點話嘛。」

佐助看向對方，鳴人露出了彆扭的表情。雖然沒有喝很多，但酒力還是比自己差，臉頰跟耳朵都開始泛紅，佐助凝視對方帶有血絲的雙眼。

鳴人突然轉開視線，不滿地說「寄給你的信也從來沒回過。」

「回信，你很想要嗎？」

鳴人怒視著故意這麼問的友人。佐助邊輕笑邊在擁擠的地上躺下，單手撐著臉頰，望向對方的臉。邊看邊想著這家伙的眼睛真的很藍，鳴人眼神柔和了下來並開口。

「佐助你呀，」

「…嗯？」

「真的很漂亮。」

大概是醉了，佐助無奈地想，雖然常被稱讚帥氣，但漂亮倒是第一次聽到，沒想到身為好友的鳴人這麼想，同時感到意外。

鳴人像小孩一樣將手伸向佐助的臉，在快碰到鼻子前停下，佐助因為若有似無的搔癢感發笑。意外的笑容讓鳴人停下了呼吸，瞪大的藍色雙眼變得更加地吸引人，佐助笑容逐漸加深。金色的睫毛如同寶石旁的裝飾。

「你的眼睛更漂亮。」

鳴人像在作夢般地看著逐漸靠近的精緻臉蛋，觸碰臉頰的手指突然被抓住用力一拉，二人都同樣的渴望著。

自然地閉上雙眼，眼瞼上傳來一陣壓力，再張開眼時那張臉已經遠離。

「這是，什麼意思？」

邊問邊可惜般地抓住那黑髮，佐助停下要離開的身體，這次稍微用力的吻了額頭。回望的藍眼裡沒有拒絕的意思，因此吻從太陽穴、臉頰、身長的頸項一個個落下。

鳴人不知為何感到難過，原來是這樣嗎，似乎很久以前就已經知道這種感覺了。

「糟糕…」

「…怎麼了？」

「居然，完全不討厭啊…」

佐助輕笑，鳴人躺在地上看著起身的佐助，心臟蹦蹦跳的聲音大得像在耳邊一樣，然而造成這一切的元兇卻一臉沒事一樣。真不公平，鳴人嘴角往下撇。

「你跟小櫻都進展到哪裡了啊？」

佐助聽到後頓時斂去臉上的表情。鳴人起身，在桌上撐著頭，無言地看明明身為忍者卻一點也不隱藏情緒的好友。

「你該不會以為我什麼都不知道吧？」

撇開視線，鳴人拿起一罐新的啤酒。

「你是不是還把我當笨蛋啊。」

佐助忍不住一把火上來。

「才沒有。」

「你現在不就是這樣嗎？」

彷彿毫不在乎的語氣讓佐助更加焦躁。

「那你自己呢？」

「啊？」

「跟日向家的姑娘進展那哪了？」

「雛田她…」

喝了一口啤酒後，鳴人面向亂七八糟的桌子發著牢騷。

「就像是小女生一樣，完全無法對她做什麼，什麼都還沒做呀。」

「別說笑了，再怎麼說她也是個女的。」

「是這樣沒錯啦，不過，我自己也有責任…」

鳴人含糊帶過掩飾般地喝了口酒。對於鳴人的變化很敏感的佐助向鳴人靠近，讓鳴人感到焦躁。

這個男人為什麼總是這樣，堂而皇之地踏入別人不會擅自接近的地帶，明明對其他人都默不關心。就是因為佐助冷淡的態度才讓小櫻感到不安，找井野相談，也因此二人間的進展傳到鳴人耳朵。

「你在困擾什麼？」耳邊傳來詢問的低音，鳴人緊緊盯著桌上一角的污漬不放。  
「告訴我你在困擾什麼。」

「...不告訴你。」

「鳴人。」

「我才不說，尤其是你。」

固執地說完後，周圍的空氣頓時下降，啊啊真麻煩，已經習慣的鳴人，繼續假裝完全沒感受到佐助散發出來不高興的氣息，只一心希望佐助不要再揪著這個話題不放。

「還是你想讓我撬開你的嘴？」

結果卻得到這樣的回答。沒想到佐助居然這麼生氣，鳴人驚訝的回頭，然而看到的卻不是生氣，或皺著眉頭的表情，而是一臉孤寂的佐助。

第一次見到這種表情的佐助，鳴人馬上放棄掙扎。

「也、也不是什麼大問題啦。只是啊，我完全沒經驗嘛...」

「...經驗？」

「所以啊、就是說...那個嘛...」漸漸地沈默下來，二人無言的對看。鳴人緊握沒怎麼喝過的啤酒，想往佐助傲慢的臉揮去，被佐助一把抓住。灑出來的酒弄髒了佐助的胸口。

鳴人揮開他的手，飛出的罐子打到牆壁落下，散發出陣陣酒精的香味。

回頭看向佐助，他的臉又再次回到總是讓鳴人倍感焦躁面無表情。鳴人生氣的怒目瞪著對方。

「看吧，你又把我當苯蛋。再也不想理你這混蛋...」

也許是鳴人的無理取鬧，讓佐助一瞬間血氣上升，伸手用力拉住想要站起的鳴人。

佐助的力道大到可以從鳴人被扯開褲頭看見裡面的底褲。瞬間接觸到冷空氣的肌膚讓鳴人發顫，然後又被抓住腰往後被拉倒。

「你搞什麼！」

鳴人邊抗議邊想起身回頭就被冰冷的液體淋了一頭。鳴人氣得半死，好不容易才剛洗完的頭髮又再次變得濕答答，還以為是水遁什麼的，結果就聞到濃烈的酒香。

「你、你做什麼－」

「回禮。」

「回禮？！」

從像雨般落下的水滴間抬起眼，佐助手上剛剛還在喝的酒瓶完全倒了過來，表情一臉嚴峻。鳴人原本還沒反應過來，突然就笑了出來。

「我們到底在幹嘛啊。」

鳴人止不住笑，佐助將瓶子丟到地上，擦了擦濕掉的手，朝鳴人還在不斷落下水珠的臉頰舔了一口。鳴人躲了下，因為癢而低低笑著，看了眼佐助因為酒而變紅的水潤雙唇。

「很癢啊...嗯...」

嘴唇被塞住鳴人卻沒被嚇到，明明沒有經驗，手腕卻自發地纏住男人的脖子。

佐助微微的張開眼，鳴人像是回應般手滑到男人的肩膀，感受著手下肩胛骨蠢動的肌肉，佐助的手則扶住鳴人的後腦勺。

鳴人陶醉地接受滑入嘴中的舌頭。從來不知道舌頭互相交纏居然是這麼舒服的事。鼻腔充斥著酒香，讓頭腦越發混濁。

「嗯...哼...」

在鳴人快要沒氣的時候，佐助退了開來。二人的唾液在中間牽起了銀絲，佐助輕撫還在吸氣的鳴人。

「不是做得到嗎。」

「嗯、」

「並不困難吧。」

「唔...」

被骨感的雙手包著臉頰的佐助沒有反抗，水潤的藍眼近距離地凝視著他。過去大蛇丸也曾用這樣的眼神看佐助，當時只覺得不快，也許不是因為視線的關係，而是人的關係。

被鳴人這樣凝視感覺也不壞，身體內彷彿被點了一把火。鳴人彎下腰跨坐在佐助身上，從上方低頭看他。頭髮亂七八糟的翹起，豐厚的嘴唇微啟，隱約可以看見尖銳的犬齒。像是小貓一樣令人憐愛。

「…唔嗯ー...」

也許是喜歡剛才的感覺，鳴人一開始便伸進舌頭。佐助與嘴裡的小舌交纏著，一隻手滑入微微捲起的衣服中。

突然的肌膚相觸，讓鳴人一個激靈。背部的手慢慢往上爬升，衣服也跟著被往上扯。

鳴人扭動反抗，佐助停下接吻低聲說。

「衣服脫掉，濕淋淋的不舒服吧。」

佐助拉高衣服，鳴人乖乖抬手讓佐助脫掉他的上衣，從衣服解脫出來後，佐助的手撫上他的大腿。

「這邊也濕了呢。」男人的薄唇揚起一個完美的弧度。

「一起脫了吧。」

鳴人在心中隱隱期待對方此時的瞳孔是赤紅色的，如果是的話，就有理由解釋為何自己會照著他的話做了。然而佐助的眼睛自始至終都是黑色。

鳴人扯著褲子快速脫下，佐助將脫下來的衣服丟到一旁，將原本還熱情如火，現在卻害羞了起來的鳴人用力往前一拉。

「怎麼了，過來我這裡。」

「啊、」

鳴人被男人抱著，整張臉埋在對方肩膀，鼻腔充斥著對方帶有夜晚清香的男性氣味。

只剩下底褲的臀部被輕撫著，修長的手指故意停在底褲的邊緣，鳴人慌張地阻止了對方。

「那、那裡、不行。」

「為什麼？」

「太羞恥了啊...」

「是嗎？」

佐助故意拉扯褲緣，鳴人緊緊抓住褲子，努力尋找逃脫的方法。

「佐助，你一件都沒脫啊。」

「嗯？」

「只、只有我一個人冷，太狡猾了。」

鳴人一手伸向對方的衣領，一手還抓著自己的褲子，佐助停下了作亂的手，自己脫下衣服，讓鳴人一瞬間忘了呼吸。鳴人的反應與剛才佐助看見從浴室出來的鳴人時的反應如出一徹。被鳴人渴求的感覺也不賴。

佐助輕抬起腰，讓鳴人抖了一下，視線離不開男人結實完美的身軀。

微微前傾的軀體更加凸顯鎖骨的凹陷，不自覺的想要舔舔看那裡。只要看見任何人的裸體，都會想做這種事嗎？如果對方是女性還可以了解，雖然還沒有經驗，但也許這種事換成男性反應也會是一樣。

...或者只因為對方是佐助。為什麼會是佐助呢，為什麼此時此刻偏偏是這個男人。

鳴人的臉彷彿要哭泣般扭曲著。

自己總是慢了一步。

「…鳴人？」

不論是意識到、變強、抓住墮落黑暗的心愛之人的手，總是慢了一步，所有的一切都太遲了。所以才會演變成這樣。

佐助完美的身體有一邊不自然的缺了一隻手。

在鳴人心中圓滿的滿月才是最美的，認為有殘缺的陶器才最有價值這種事，太過虛假。如果能再早一點阻止他的話，佐助也不會少了一隻手。這些所有的一切都是自己的責任。

「你怎麼了，鳴人？」

佐助將鳴人拉近，扶著他的臉接吻。鳴人張開嘴，即使不知道該從何說起，也想讓佐助知道自己的想法。

「嗯哈…佐…佐助，我、…嗯…」

佐助塞住鳴人說著話的嘴唇，稍微離開後，佐助「噓ー」地斥責鳴人，然後親了鳴人的額頭，看向抬頭望著自己的藍眼。

「這種時候不適合講認真的話。」

「…是這樣嗎…？」

「啊啊。」

「為什麼…？」

「什麼為什麼，這就跟工作中禁止喝酒同個道理。」

你知道了吧？被詢問的鳴人點了點頭。的確，自己沒有經驗因此也無從驗證，而且現在的心情也許是因為醉了，只是一時性的也說不定。

雖然內心仍有疑問，但被佐助有力的手抱住腰部，二人冰冷肌膚互相接觸所產生的熱量，將一切都融化。

鳴人垂下眼簾，比任何高級的布料都還滑順的觸感，不自覺地摩擦起對方胸膛，被帶著渴求的大手摩挲的背讓慾望更高漲。

將雙腳纏上對方的腰身，卻發覺男人下半身都還沒脫，鳴人不滿地將手伸向佐助皮帶。佐助則直接將鳴人壓倒在地上，被打斷的鳴人揮舞四肢抗議。

「喂，你的衣服，還沒全脫、」

沒理會鳴人，佐助低頭舔平坦的胸膛，毫不猶豫地將小巧的凸起含入口中。用力的吸吮，鳴人如同魚般地跳起，發出羞恥的聲音。

「佐…佐助。」

頭髮被拉扯，佐助不情願地抬起頭，鳴人將他拉近索吻，佐助輕咬誘人的紅舌。

「嗯…啊…不、」

佐助從薄薄布料上一把抓住已經濕透的股間，開始大力地揉搓，發出咕啾的水聲。鳴人顫抖著停下接吻。

「不…不要！」

「很舒服吧？」

直率地點頭承認讓人覺得憐愛。從邊緣將手指伸入，這次鳴人沒再反抗。佐助啃咬對方肩膀，從狹窄的布料中摩擦分身。

「唔…啊…嗯嗯…」

鳴人縮著身體陣陣地顫抖著。太過強烈的刺激，藍眼沒有焦距的看著遠方，泛著一層水光，讓佐助忍不住想欺負他。

「呀…！」

敏感的肌膚竄起彷彿電流走過的快感。鳴人一瞬間以為是靜電，然而相同的感覺卻再次在身體肆虐，被刺激的分身又開始流出液體。

「咿阿！」

像要詢問一樣看向伏在肩上的男人，對方雙眼彷彿盯上獵物一樣發著漆黑的光。突然被握住的分身讓鳴人呼吸加快，淚水從眼裡落下。

「不…不要…用雷遁，不行…啊啊！」

不停施加在身上的電流，讓鳴人忍不住扭動。即使想要逃跑，卻因腰處傳來的麻痺感完全使不上力，只能向身上的男人求助。

「會、會焦…會燒焦啊…」

「不會讓你燒焦。…啊，但布料就不一定了。」

聽到後鳴人馬上將底褲從不斷發顫的腳上脫下。雙腿閉起想要隱藏毫無遮蔽物的分身，被佐助抓住。之前留下的液體，流到柔軟的大腿上。

佐助看向在金色恥毛中挺立著的分身，充血前端還在流著液體。對屏著呼吸等著佐助下個動作的鳴人，放緩語氣說。

「吶，有比這裡還更舒服的地方，你知道嗎？」

更加舒服的地方？鳴人輕輕搖頭。完全想不到，剛剛被舔胸部時嚇了一跳，沒想到男人那種地方也會有感覺。也許還有自己完全不知道地方也說不定。

佐助微微歪著頭。

「想要我碰嗎？」

鳴人已經記不清自己是不是有點頭，只記得佐助開心的笑了，之後一隻腳被拉起，朝胸膛折起。

「自己抓住，我只有一隻手而已。」

鳴人順從地照做，自己抓住膝蓋後方，將自己全部暴露在男人面前。

佐助舔了自己的中指，將沾滿唾液的手指伸向鳴人下體，下方窄小的穴口被觸碰讓鳴人背脊發涼。

「那、那裡？…認真的嗎？」

「…忍耐一下。」

「佐、佐助，那裡很髒。」

在狹窄的甫道內不斷往內推進，鳴人下意識憋氣，能感受到男人手指的形狀。雖然不會痛，但也只有滿腹的異樣感。

「唔……」

看見快要萎縮的分身，佐助彎下腰，親吻對方的分身，鳴人抖了一下，舌頭繼續往下，然後含住滲著蜜汁的頂端。

「啊！」

柱身被強而有力的舔舐，強烈摩擦讓讓分身再次勃起。不敢相信地往下看，分身從薄唇進出的光景映入眼簾。對方好看的臉蛋彷彿痛苦般地微微扭曲著，卻更加誘人。

「啊、啊…佐助…」

還在不斷探索著的中指碰到凸起的一點，佐助眯起了眼，固執的摩擦著那點，鳴人的腰大大地跳起。

「什、那是什麼…哈啊…」

彷彿配合著跳起的腰身，電流又開始一陣陣流竄。

「咿咿啊－！」

被用力踢到肩膀，讓佐助皺眉，再次刺激著對方。止不住發顫的腿在空中胡亂踢著。

鳴人不自覺地扭動身體，手摳著地板。想要從快感中逃開。發現被緊緊壓制住完全逃不了後，只好縮著身體咬住自己手指，並伸手無力地推著還沒盡興的男人肩膀。

「不…佐助…不要、很麻呀…哼啊－」

小穴瞬間一陣收縮，緊緊咬住佐助的手指。

「要去要去、要去了…放…啊啊…」

從分身吐出的精液，佐助的嘴一滴不漏地接住。鳴人一邊回復呼吸，一臉猶疑的視線左右徬徨。

「佐助，你…」

你呢？想繼續問下去，然而埋在體內的手指卻突然抽出，讓鳴人的呼吸暫停了一瞬。

佐助起身，拿起桌上殘留的酒杯，裡頭還有半杯的酒，佐助將酒混著精液一起吞了下去。看著滾動的喉結，鳴人不可置信。

「騙人的吧…」

想要抓住佐助的手，但兩手彷彿黏在地板上動彈不得。鳴人內心感到困惑，想要起來身體卻沈重得不行，無法將自己從地上剝離。

佐助抓起被丟在角落的毯子，蓋上累得無法移動的身體後，鄭重的包起，然後跪下，溫柔的撫著那頭金髮。

「睡吧。你的黑眼圈太重了。」

「唔…」

鳴人自然而然地閉上眼，卻又皺著眉，努力地張開眼睛。佐助想起鳴人剛才身上殘留的大量血跡。殺戮是強大忍者不可避免的宿命，佐著對此已經沒有什麼感覺了，但鳴人大概還是會感到心痛吧。這麼想著佐助彎下腰與鳴人額頭相貼。  
「睡不著？」

鳴人從近距離看著原本漆黑的眼，漸漸染上赤色。完全無法體會為什麼有人會覺得這眼很可怕，明明像朝霞一樣美麗。佐助的好聽的低音讓內心一顫。

「要我幫你嗎？連夢境都不會來打擾的深眠。」

知道佐助在想什麼的鳴人，搖了搖頭綻開了笑容，然後又像是想到什麼咬住了嘴唇，低頭說。

「佐助，你下次、打算什麼時候回來呀？」

原本赤紅的眼變回黑色，佐助眨了下眼。

「下次…下次啊…卡卡西派了二件任務來，結束匯報情況時會再回來。」

聽到佐助的回答後，鳴人露出安心的笑容，這次乖乖地閉上眼逐漸滑入睡眠。

佐助坐在地板上，靜靜看著好友的睡顏。什麼時候回來，這種問題小櫻有時也會問，但鳴人之前從未問過。想起了哥哥還在時，小時候的自己常放在嘴邊的話。

“哥哥，下次什麼時候回來？”

身為暗部優秀人才的哥哥一直很忙碌，才剛回到家就又要出門。暗部總是在夜晚出任務，對每次都帶著睡眼惺忪，追到玄關的自己，哥哥帶著溫柔的眼光，彈自己的額頭。

那時候的佐助尚且不懂為何哥哥會帶著微笑，只覺得被留下的自己既寂寞又不甘。

現在終於懂了。

指尖輕觸著鳴人的臉頰，這傢伙是不是太過拼命了，眼睛下方的青黑讓人心疼。幾乎可以想像他成為火影時的樣子。

這時，彷彿巧合又或者是事先計算好的，外面傳來敲門聲。

佐助看向音源，才發現窗簾整個敞開，外頭動物的身影讓佐助起身。

「我是來找鳴人…」

佐助沒有回答，將卷軸從帕克那搶過來，直接打開看後馬上咋舌，是S級任務的委任書。

「那老頭，也把人操得太過火了。」

想到鳴人疲累的模樣讓佐助心生不滿。帕克則斥責他。

「說得太過了吧，佐助。」

瞥了一眼忍犬，將看完的卷軸放入自己的口袋，佐助開始收拾自己的衣服穿上後，告訴背後的忍犬。

「這個任務我接下了。」

「什－」

「只要達成任務，不是鳴人來也沒差吧。」

帕克困擾的搔著耳朵，總之先向主人報告吧，離去前丟下一句。

「這裡牆壁薄得很，下次最好設個結界。」

佐助轉頭看帕克，低聲問。

「你要跟卡卡西說嗎？」

「怎麼會，我不過是隻忍犬而已。」

「是嗎。」

與預想完全相反的冷淡反應，在帕克還在困惑時，佐助簡單地補了句。

「有什麼問題的話，就把你跟你主人的記憶一併消除。」

帕克忍不住嘆氣，真是讓人頭痛的傢伙，自言自語地從黑暗中消失。


	2. Chapter 2

鳴人醒來時，時鐘的短針已過十二時了。

完全搞不清現在究竟是白天或夜晚，鳴人像木乃伊一樣捲在毯子裡，一動也不動的斜眼盯著時鐘發愣，才發現窗簾被老老實實地闔上，所以看不到外面天色。  
回想著昨天是不是自己拉上的，從毯子內伸出腳踩在地板上，緩慢地靠近窗戶，將窗簾打開一個縫隙。

晃眼的陽光直射向鳴人尚未完全張開的眼睛。

「唔…」迅速地再次闔上窗簾。

很久沒睡得這麼飽了，果然連續五件A級任務累斃了。想罵罵一週前因為不是S級任務而鬆懈的自己。

昨天終於完成最後一件任務，回到村裡，然後…只想起昨晚發生開心的事…對了，昨晚回村後感到佐助的氣息，還記得自己像終於等到主人回來的狗一樣，興奮地沿著屋簷朝佐助的方向前進，再然後……

大概是宿醉的關係，太陽穴傳來陣陣刺痛。鳴人逐漸想起昨晚發生的事，身上酒味變得濃厚。

「啊…」

不自覺停下了呼吸，憶起昨晚自己時而吸吮時而啃咬的，那男人的紅唇，一陣熱氣衝上臉頰。鳴人衝進浴室。

解開纏在身上的毯子後，急忙打開蓮蓬頭開關，強力的水柱沖刷著身體。鳴人抬頭迎向水花，甩著濕透的臉。想要讓發熱的臉冷卻下來，雙手摀住臉胡亂擦著。

「哈…」

輕嘆著將額頭貼向牆壁，自然而然地往下看，然而映入眼中的不是浴室地板，而是身前挺立的分身。

「…不是吧。」

從經驗知道如果不處理會很麻煩。鳴人只好伸出手握住，不想直視閉上眼，卻浮現昨夜的景象，令人困擾。

想要放棄卻又無法，模仿著粗魯的動作，分身變得更堅硬，手指擦過頂端邊緣時打了個激靈，將手指伸入前端隙縫，摸到逐漸流出的黏稠液體。

「糟糕。」

慢慢滑下跪在磁磚上，邊喘氣邊摩擦自己，另一隻不自覺伸向後方，中指碰著自己的穴口，感到穴口一陣緊縮。

「糟糕了，真假的…」

然而沒有勇氣真的插入，只好刺激著邊緣。昨夜那修長的手指所侵入的地方，大概，連根部都完整沒入自己體內，從內部刺激著快感倍增的那點，而且居然還對著那裡不斷施放微小的電流。

「…哈啊、啊…」

不意想起那好看的臉、形狀完美的薄唇，吞吐著自己分身的光景。

「嗯啊－」鳴人顫抖著射出來，茫然地瞪著飛散在磁磚上的白液。

***

再待在家裡很不妙，鳴人出了門。

也許是因為整間屋子都飄著酒味才變得奇怪。收拾空的瓶罐，盡可能地擦乾淨骯髒的牆壁與地板，還好不需要擔心有小偷，直接將窗戶打開後就出了門。

鳴人也同樣地將帳戶存摺放在卡卡西那裡。

為了迎娶現在木葉最大勢力的日向本家的長女，從卡卡西那裡探聽到結婚需要的資金金額時，鳴人還以為自己會昏倒。然而從現任當家到整個日向家族，都對上次大戰英雄的鳴人很看好，只要鳴人願意結就可以了。即使對方這樣說了，但蓋房子的錢還是想要自己出，雖然有點困難，儀式的錢也想要出一半，因此鳴人一直在存錢。

想起了昨晚佐助的話。“要娶日向是因為日向寧次？”

並非如此，卻也無法完全否定，正是鳴人真正的想法。鳴人無法忘記在自己懷中逐漸僵硬，變得冰冷的友人，那份記憶，就像細雨澆在在土壤上，緩緩滲入，完全無法與其他感情分離。從那裡盛開的花朵是因何而綻放，已經分不清了。

最近，只要有休假一定會跟雛田見面，幸運的是雛田今天因為任務而不在村中。真是僥倖。

冬天冷冷的空氣，和緩了原本發熱的臉。完全無法想像如果現在這個樣子見到雛田，要如何應對。

沒有目的地的走著，自然地往熟悉的地方去，到了鳴人小時候常來的商店街。經過賣著最愛的泡麵的超市時，碰到了拿著購物籃的小櫻。

「啊、」

「…欸？鳴人？你的任務呢？」

「今天休假的說！」

「欸？…那今天原本要跟我一起的S級任務－」

「嗯？」

「還是說不是今天。六代沒有交待你嗎？」

「嗯嗯？？」

似乎發現鳴人真的不知情，小櫻結束了話題。今天早上，小櫻臨時被告知不用參與跟鳴人一起的S級任務，沒有告知理由。卡卡西若是沒有出差，通常都是派自己的忍犬來告知第七班成員關於任務的訊息，但今早卻只有讓忍鷹帶來簡短的一句話。

看見小櫻手上的購物籃，魚、肉、蔬菜等各種食材裝得滿滿的。鳴人伸出一隻手。

「我幫你拿吧。」

「但…可以嗎？」

「嗯，反正我很閒。」

「是嗎？謝謝囉。」

拿過籃子後，跟在前往乳製品區域的小櫻後面。嚴重人材不足的現今，小櫻應該也很忙，還能夠親自下廚真的很厲害呀，鳴人這麼想著。小櫻挑著起司邊自言自語。

「雖然不知道會不會回來，還是忍不住期待呢。」

明顯是在指佐助。會讓小櫻用這種音色提到的對象只有佐助而已。

「會回來的唷。」

自然地脫口而出，鳴人對回過頭的小櫻微笑。

「佐助說了，卡卡西老師託付的任務解決後，會再回村裡。」

「…你跟佐助見面了？」

「嗯，昨天我回村時短暫見了一下面。」

「是嗎。」

小櫻拿了架上最貴的紙盒，放入鳴人手中的籃子內。

「那可能是昨晚就直接去執行任務了吧。」

「唔嗯？」

「我把公寓的鑰匙給了佐助，但房間完全沒有人住過的跡象。還在想他去哪了呢。」

聽到小櫻的回答後，手中的籃子變得異常沉重，原本還熱烘烘的體溫急速下降。  
雖然小櫻也覺得這種話題不應該在公共場合聊，但今天早上回到村裡，卻不見原本以為會在屋內的佐助，而且，完全沒有住過的痕跡，保持著跟自己離家時一模一樣的狀態。胸口內無法驅散的恐慌感，想要早點說出來，告訴能夠傾訴的人。

「我很不安，一直、一直都很不安啊。佐助會不會回來，會不會又再次丟下我們，自己一個人離開－」

鳴人很喜歡小櫻。

「小櫻，沒問題的。」

雛田也是，甚至鹿丸也喜歡，佐井也是小李也是志乃也是丁次也是牙也是，還有老師、五代火影，總之所有人，所有人都一樣喜歡。想要喜歡的人一直都是笑著的，不想要還有誰再被留下了。

「佐助一定會回到小櫻身邊的。」

「…是這樣嗎。」

「一定。」

「但是，自從離開後一次都沒有為了我回來？每次見面，都是我去見他。吶，鳴人，這次佐助為什麼會回來？是因為卡卡西老師找他嗎？你知道什麼嗎？」

說到底佐助為什麼回來呢？鳴人內心也在疑惑著。完全沒有想到，正是為了自己在連續的任務間匆忙寫下的信的關係。

小櫻垂下了雙肩。

「我很不安，不安到極點的時候只能去見佐助。即使如此，什麼也改變不了，我－」

「才沒這回事。」

「但是、但是啊、」

「小櫻，佐助到處漂泊的性子改不了啦，那傢伙，一直在尋找。我們能做的就是在他自己找到答案前，等待他而已。」

小櫻搖了搖頭，同樣安慰的話語，卡卡西、井野都曾對她說過。但小櫻卻覺得不是這樣，因為對佐助抱有強烈的思念，一直以來都看著他，所以知道。

「佐助會迷失的吧。雖然之前也是，但現在卻不太一樣，佐助原本就這樣的個性，像一直在飛翔的鳥一樣。」

鳴人閉上了嘴。也許小櫻說得對，小櫻帶著苦笑繼續。

「我也想跟著他一起飛翔，但無法一直、一直飛。因為我跟佐助不同，總有一天我的翅膀會因為疲累而折斷。」

到了結帳區，小櫻接過籃子，二人照順序排隊。

「…我啊，想有讓佐助回村裡的理由。」

鳴人轉頭看小櫻，對方的臉蛋已經完全脫去少女時圓潤感了。

「我想要佐助的孩子。」

啊啊真厲害，鳴人一直這麼想，果然是木葉最厲害的女人，為了得到想要的東西，什麼都做得到真的太強大了。自己完全辦不到。鳴人垂下視線。

「佐助一定會是個好父親，他很溫柔嘛。」連低著頭微笑都很吃力。

聽到後小櫻露出了今天第一個開心的笑容。

「是吧。我也這麼想喔。」

終於輪到他們，將購物籃放在台子上後，鳴人在一旁發愣地盯著店員迅速結帳的動作。

***

在一天內解決攔截過來的S級任務，跟原本自己的A級任務，然而最後一個S級任務花了不少時間。佐助再次回到木葉大門前，已經是離開鳴人家的一週後了。

經過大門後感到了異常，鳴人的查克拉離得有點遠。大概六代火影，又一刻不得閒的派任務下來。因為還要匯報，佐助直接前往火影室。

卡卡西前方照例堆滿了文件山。即使佐助踏進門，卡卡西也不抬頭，手上的筆也沒停下。佐助在一旁角落等著，右手抱著另一邊較短的胳膊，靠在牆上。

房間中只有筆在紙上的沙沙聲，過了一陣後，門突然被打開，跟之前一樣抱著一疊文件的鹿丸走進來，完全沒發現佐助，直接靠近火影的大書桌，將文件放在卡卡西斜前方。

「這是之前提到跟波之國相關的文件。」

「嗯，謝啦。」

「優先順序中等，明天完成就可以了。」

「是是。」

「…那傢伙，今天也沒出現嗎？鳴人他…任務那邊…」

佐助不由得驚訝。鹿丸閃爍其詞一陣後，在一旁等著等卡卡西寫完文件。

「是跟暗部一起的任務吧？有什麼消息嗎？」

「嗯－」

卡卡西放下筆，深深沉入椅子中抬起頭。

「怎麼樣了？佐井。」

被點名的佐井從卡卡西斜後方出現，取下暗部的面具，眉眼下垂一臉煩惱。

「鳴人今天也沒來集合地點。」

「哈啊…」

卡卡西擦了擦眼，跟鹿丸用眼神無聲的交流後佐井對卡卡西說。

「那個…果然還是讓我去看看吧？」

「……唔…」

「鳴人從來沒翹掉任務過，而且已經連續八次了，請讓我去找他吧。」

卡卡西單手撐著臉，眨了眨疲憊的眼睛。

「這件事可以交給你吧，吶佐助？」

佐助迎著老師射向自己的視線，完全沒發覺佐助的鹿丸跟佐井一臉驚訝的看他。卡卡西對著佐助微笑。

「追鳴人你很擅長的吧。」

真諷刺，佐助不在乎的起身。

發現佐助打算動身去找鳴人，二人露出了困惑的樣子。他們二人對於時常一起相處的卡卡西跟鳴人很信任，但對於佐助完全不了解，只有罪人的深刻印象。無法保持沈默鹿丸開口。

「可是六代，這傢伙－」

「佐助。」

被老師叫住的佐助停在門前，卡卡西對著已經變得可靠的背影問。

「對現在的你來說，最重要的是什麼？」

被火影這麼問，如果是木葉的忍者，回答村子才是正確答案。但對佐助來說，父母親都離開了，沒有任何親戚，哥哥也不在的這個村子，卻無法完全放任不管。佐助會回來村子全是因為鳴人的關係。

「那傢伙。」

「那、現在最想要的是什麼？」

「…那傢伙能、幸福。」

「幸福嗎。」

卡卡西點頭。

「去吧，我相信你們兩個。」

佐助離開火影室後直接跳上屋頂，在高處看著逐漸暗下來的四周，確認了鳴人不在村子裡。佐助邁向剛才進來的大門。

雖然不在附近，但還不算太遙遠，大概是在火之國的某處。佐助站在高聳樹木的頂端，全神貫注感知周圍。

氣息從東方傳來。

不間斷地使用瞬身拉近距離。雖用時空忍術直接到目的地是最快的，但佐助卻沒這麼做。想要盡可能地用鳴人的角度去理解他，再跟他見面。不想像以前一樣，總是只照自己想法一意孤行，讓他受傷。

但快靠近目的地時，佐助後悔的想也許還是使用強硬手段比較適合。他到了火之國的風俗街上，太陽還沒完全落下，入口處的各式招牌已經開始亮起，周圍是來來往往的擦身而過醉客，佐助呆站在原地。

「小哥－吶吶，這位小哥－」

讓人惡寒的粘膩聲在耳旁不斷響起，佐助看向四周，才發現“小哥”是指自己，輕蔑地轉身瞪拉客的傢伙。

對方嚇得小聲驚叫，但還是抵擋不住做生意的誘惑。

「你要去哪？已經決定店家了嗎？還沒的話要不要來我的店？小哥長得很帥呀，你來的話，女人們都很樂意唷！」

揮開想拉住自己的手，一點也不想多待一秒地走進人群中。肩膀時不時被擦撞，對擁擠的人潮感到煩躁。酒、香菸還有嘔吐物的味道混雜在一起，每個人都是一臉恍惚，時而傳來怒罵聲或一群人的歡呼聲。

一直都在旅行的佐助並不是第一次來這種地方。但只有今天，感到異常厭惡。不論是不斷碰撞的人群、刺耳的說話聲跟笑聲、四處散發著的惡臭，這些全部都厭惡到不行。最痛恨的是拉客的皮條，他們就像蛇一樣執念很強，想要直接使用忍術塞住他們的嘴。

木葉村雖然也有類似的地方，但這裡比起村裡的更大更浮誇。往裡面走，路變得小條，並立在狹隘空間的小店一間比一間可疑，佐助煩躁地前行。

到底鳴人為什麼會到這麼裡面來，就這麼想抱女人嗎。真是大笨蛋，明明就快結婚了，而且比起這個，身為下任火影就這麼明目張膽地來這種地方，一點自覺也沒有。至少也要隱藏身份變裝一下吧，但這個笨蛋大概不會顧慮這麼多。

在內心邊罵著，逐漸走到小路的盡頭，前方空間突然變大，矗立著一棟古老風格的建築。原來是間遊女屋，在國內小有名氣的樣子，大概又是從哪個大名那邊聽來的吧。

佐助覺得自己好像忘了什麼般的皺眉，彷彿有東西哽在喉嚨，他拉開門簾，裡面出現一位年輕人迎接他。

「歡迎光臨，客人想找什麼樣的女孩呢？」

「有沒有看到一個年紀跟我差不多，一臉蠢樣金髮的傢伙來這邊？」

「這位客人，很抱歉，但我們不能洩露客人的隱私，所－－」

一把抓住對方的脖子，意外的纖細，彷彿不小心就會折斷。佐助努力控制自己的脾氣，再次尋問。

「我再問一次，有沒有看到一個年紀跟我差不多，一臉蠢樣金髮的傢伙來這邊？」

「咕…嗚」

「不回答的話，就繼續到你回答為止。」

「啊－」

可憐的年輕男子看著緩緩變紅的那隻眼，邊流淚邊回答。

「在四樓…最旁邊的包廂，住了好幾晚…」

「現在跟誰一起？」

「浮舟…」

佐助哼了聲，將男人身體丟到地上。馬上向樓梯的方向走去，從格子窗的縫隙看到朝這裡窺探的遊女們。其中一人，脖子上的喉結明顯凸起，被宇智波引以為傲的眼睛捕捉到。

佐助終於想起這間遊女屋有名的原因了。抓住不停咳著的男人後頭部，面向自己。

「喂，你說的浮舟，是男的還女的？」

即使不用寫輪眼，男人也沒了反抗的意思。

「四樓…那邊是…男娼的樓層。」

之後佐助記憶有一段空白，回過神時已經站在朱色的紙門前，呼吸急促。身旁走廊跟剛才經過的樓梯，傳來被撞倒的遊女跟客人們的抱怨聲。

佐助頭腦異常冷靜的思考著，已經內定下任火影的鳴人，完全沒有掩飾身份來這裡完全是醜聞的材料，勢必得將建築物內所有人的記憶都一起消除。伸向紙門的手指在顫抖，讓佐助感到驚訝，大概有十年沒見到自己的手像現在這樣顫抖了，心跳的聲音彷彿在耳邊，大力得像要跳出胸膛一樣。

一口氣拉開紙門。跟厚厚的被褥上躺在男人身下的鳴人對到眼後，原本還在瘋狂思考的頭腦、混亂的心跳跟呼吸，令人害怕的一瞬全消停下來了。

那名叫做”浮舟“的男人身材修長高大，黑髮及肩，回過頭的臉蛋上，均勻分布的五官，如同演員一樣，雙眼皮下黑色的眼眸抬眼看向佐助。

彷彿腦中的血管一瞬間都斷裂似的，意識回來時，腳已經狠狠地踹上男人的腹部。

「佐助！！」

追著像紙片般飛走的身體再次踹去。腳底傳來著脆弱的人體被重擊的觸感，被身體撞到的紙門跟著倒下。

「停…」

想要庇護自己而抬起的手，被佐助揮開，立馬傳來骨折的聲音。男人大叫，從正面看著跟自己有幾分神似的臉孔，讓佐助氣血上升。佐助再次伸手的同時，腰間被溫暖的身體纏住，制止他的動作。

「住手啊，佐助！」

佐助推開鳴人，後者被打到腹部，往後倒在被褥中。雖然因為被子很厚，而沒有受傷，但身體被壓制，對伸過來的大手閃避不及。

「咕啊－」

這樣抓住鳴人的臉意外的小，一手就能包住整個下顎，佐助手指用力抓緊，將鳴人往上拉起。

「你這傢伙，讓那男的做了嗎？」

「苦…很痛苦…」

「我在問你跟那男的做了沒！」

沒有預兆的被丟下，鳴人的頭用力的撞到地上，身上只穿一件薄薄的浴衣*，僅有腰帶束縛著布料包裹身體，胸膛跟雙腳的布大大敞開，露出一大片滑順的肌膚。

一想到有其他的男人碰過這肌膚就無法忍受。佐助大聲咋舌，知道那傢伙治癒力驚人，故意用力地拉起鳴人的金髮，將對方的臉朝向自己。

「喂、」

「…才沒。」

「啊？」

「才沒有做，放開我。」

佐助嗤笑。「別騙人了。」

「我沒騙你。」

頭髮被佐助抓住，鳴人瞪著他。

「我沒說謊也沒跟男人做，要是不相信你直接讀我的記憶啊。」

佐助挑起一邊眉毛，嘴角露出扭曲的笑容。

「來這種地方不做要幹什麼。」

「那是因為…」

鳴人將視線移開的反應，更驗證了佐助的想法。

「現在心虛了吧，別再找藉口了。不過是做過一次而已，就這麼欲求不滿？輕浮的傢伙。」

鳴人出拳打向佐助的腹部，抓住鳴人頭髮的手放開，佐助邊咳邊站起時，鳴人大叫。

「都是你害的啊！」

「你說什麼？」

「都是你先出手的，明明已經有了小櫻了，你這個沒節操的混蛋！」

「你這傢伙不也很積極嗎！」

「我只不過是在配合你而已！」

「哈！明明那麼興奮的勃起了。那你是怎樣，只要被男人碰，對誰都可以張開腿嗎？啊啊是呢，所以才跑到這種地方來住吧？還真是偉大的英雄啊！這就是所謂的下任火影，反正那個村子，在堆滿屍體的山中策劃著陰謀，隨便放任罪人，接下來還打算讓放蕩淫亂的傢伙當上村長嘖－」

鳴人左手抓住佐助胸前的布料，用力拉起，右手握拳抬起。佐助雙眼發光，嘴角扭曲的彎起，像是在等著鳴人揮下拳頭。

「又是我的錯，是吧？」

鳴人聽到後，右手更用力握緊拳頭。是啊，都是佐助的錯。是有了小櫻還出手的佐助的錯。是明明有小櫻房子的鑰匙，卻還回答沒地方住的佐助的錯。

看著朝向自己的拳頭，佐助瞇起眼睛。

「揍我啊。你一直都是正確的，而我不管做什麼都是錯誤的。」

那麼，跟小櫻說佐助回來只有短暫了見了一下面的自己又如何呢。邀他來家裡住時，難道心中一點期待都沒有嗎。對那強壯的手以及低沉嗓音發情的又是誰。看好友的臉看到入迷。沒有拒絕伸過來的手，不止緊抱著那厚實的肩膀，連雙腿都不自覺纏上。

跟雛田結婚從很早就決定好了，但唯獨對最該告知的人卻說不出口，一直苦惱著。為何會說不出口？明明就不是什麼壞事呀。再說，連一個月都等不及，不停地寫信的可笑傢伙是誰，即使早就知道那男人是完全不會回信的性格。

是從什麼時候開始，愛上他的呢。

「已經可以了。」

鳴人放下手，被放開的佐助一臉措手不及，鳴人垂下眼睛，下方青黑還未退去。

「回去吧，佐助。」

鳴人將背朝向佐助，佐助伸手握住他身上浴衣垂下的下擺。

「回去，要回去哪。」

「村子呀。」

「那你也一起回去嗎？」

鳴人沒有回答，佐助稍微出力扯手中的布料，厲聲道。

「鳴人—」

「已經可以了，都隨便你吧。反正是卡卡西老師或其他人叫你來的吧。全部都說出來也行。我在哪裡做些什麼、什麼樣子，全部，都跟大家說也沒關係。別管我了。」

「鳴人，等等…」

鳴人轉身，打開拉門在狹窄的走廊上快速前進，佐助大步在後頭追著。對不論如何呼叫都沒停下的頑固背影無可奈何。

「等一下。」

再次拉住衣服下襬，鳴人歇斯底里地大叫。

「叫你別管我了！」

「沒辦法。」

「為什麼！」

啊啊跟過去完全相反，佐助想。過去鳴人的嘴總是能吐出長篇大論，但佐助這種時候總是不善表達，結果只能重複同樣的話。

「我辦不到。」

將鳴人拉過來，他的情緒越發激動。

「為什麼！只有在這種時候，才會追過來！」

「對不起。」

「為了什麼啊！」

「那個時候，丟下你離開村子，對不起。」

第一次。鳴人停下，佐助第一次對自己道歉。

佐助伸手抱住鳴人因為太過震驚而呆站在原地的腰身。被緊抱著，周圍佐助越發濃烈的氣味讓鳴人回過神，慌張地用雙手推開結實的胸膛。

「這樣不行。」

「…為什麼？」

「我…我不是…不是同性戀啊…」

不知道鳴人為何突然冒出這句話，佐助投來疑問的眼神。鳴人心虛的視線四處飄著。

「那天…那天之後，一直在苦惱自己是不是…同性戀，所以來了這裡。一個一個試，但是實在太多人，一個晚上沒辦法見完全部的人，但…但是，沒有一個人能讓我勃起，我－」

鳴人瞄了眼佐助，對方再次面無表情讓人猜不出他的心思。鳴人既羞恥又不甘地低下頭繼續。

「剛那傢伙是最後一位，跟你有一點點像。…所以，果然稍微，起了一點反應…」

因為低頭所以鳴人沒發現佐助瞬間抽搐的臉。

「因為起了反應…很苦惱……我想要家庭，因為從來都沒擁有過，所以想要。也想成為火影，從以前開始一直都是。」

佐助很清楚，那是鳴人的夢想。實現小時候的夢想有多少人能做到呢。對連夢想都不了解的佐助來說很耀眼。

不管是哪樣，鳴人都快要得到了。但本人卻帶著悲傷不已的表情。

「但是，我呀，卻覺得比起這些更想要你。…一定是腦袋哪裡有問題，變得奇怪…」

積在眼角的淚水，從金色的睫毛滴落，留到臉頰上。佐助近距離的看著。邊想著沒想到鳴人是這樣靜靜哭泣的類型，一邊伸手用手指擦拭他的淚水。

「鳴人，跟我一起走吧。」

鳴人抬起頭，藍色的雙眼因為眼淚而閃閃發光。

「去哪裡？」

彷彿小孩般地問話讓佐助嘴角上揚。

「去哪都行，世界很寬廣。」

打在鼓膜的低音誘惑著鳴人，那是多麽誘人的邀請呀。如果是以前的自己，或許會抓住伸向自己的那隻手。

但現在的鳴人已經知曉。死去之人皮膚的觸感是多麽令人害怕的冰冷，以及那人為何而犧牲的沈重。自己已經不再只屬於自己一人，自己的選擇關係到的不僅是自己，會因此而悲傷生氣的也不只是雛田或小櫻而已。

佐助看著鳴人的眼睛逐漸染上哀傷。鳴人從以前就沒辦法放下任何人。但卻無法因此責備他。將自己從黑暗無光的水底拉起，讓自己能站在這裡，正是因為鳴人無法放下自己。

「對不起，佐助。我沒辦法像你一樣。沒辦法背叛大家，留下大家。真的對不起…」

既沒有飛向天際的覺悟，也沒有能一直飛下去的勇氣。

佐助單手將他拉近緊抱，狹窄的走廊上，二人緩緩下滑跪下。雖然鳴人很努力忍耐，但埋在肩膀上的臉將下面的布料打濕，佐助知道他還在哭泣。

邊撫著他的頭，佐助一邊努力思考。並不是想要讓他因進退兩難而哭泣，要怎樣做才能讓他寬心。

腦中浮現了過去，同樣苦苦思量著如何才能讓弟弟繼續活下去的哥哥。大概也是這樣的心情吧。如同選擇了抹殺全部族人的哥哥，自己應該也會選擇極端的手段。即使如此，如果能讓鳴人停下眼淚，佐助不認為是件壞事。

「鳴人、」

輕輕的吻著伏在肩上磨蹭著的額頭。沒錯過鳴人一瞬間停下動作，將他的臉頰抬起，嘴唇輕碰濕潤的眼睛，唇從臉頰、耳朵依序滑下，到脖子時因為氣息讓鳴人笑了出來。

「很癢呀。」

鳴人低頭垂下眼睛，不敢將視線對上佐助，佐助輕咬他的耳殼說。

「張開眼睛。」

「不要。」

「看著我的眼睛。」

「不要，你絕對有什麼陰謀，我已經能猜到了，這種事…」

太過了解彼此也很麻煩，佐助不經意的想。

「吶，鳴人。」

「…嗯？」

「我愛你。」

「欸？」

鳴人驚訝地抬起頭，抬頭後已經來不及了。那隻逐漸變得深紅的細長眼睛中，清楚浮現了六芒星的模樣。那瞬間，鳴人的眼前被黑暗覆蓋。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含 舔/菊，慎入

當七代火影終於回家時，已經過了午夜了。孩子們大概都已經入睡，因此鳴人打開門時盡量不發出聲響。

「我回來了－」

鳴人小聲地說，雖然很晚了走廊上的燈還亮著，門都還未關上，就聽到啪嗒啪嗒的跑步聲。

「老爸，糟了呀！...啊！歡迎回家！」

自從之前對戰桃式之後，原本說不上話的兒子變得可愛，鳴人伸手摸兒子的頭。已經做好會被躲開的心理準備了，但博人只是一臉害羞的樣子，在父親的手下拼命說。

「佐助大叔...師父他！又要離開村子了。」

「...欸？」

鳴人是第一次聽到。完全沒收到任何的消息，同時心中一瞬間有股被針札的刺痛感。在自己都還沒反應過來為何會有這樣的情緒，博人手腳並用地繼續說著。

「又要去旅行了！好像是、好像是有什麼非調查不可的事情，明天就要出發了！」

「博人，父親才剛回來，別煩他了。」

被雛田制止的博人完全沒聽進去，甚至還抓著父親披風的下襬。

「也讓我一起去吧？」

「博人、」

「我還有很多事想請教師父呀！吶，之前有說過，父親小時候也是為了修行，而離開村子！我也想要去！我也想我也想！」

「博人...」

「可以唷。」

「太好了！」

父親的回答讓博人開心得跳起歡呼。雛田一臉為難地看向丈夫，鳴人對二人回以同樣的微笑，輕拍二人的背。樓梯上，因為吵鬧聲而醒來的日葵正往這裡偷看。

「已經很晚了，快去睡吧。」

「好～」

「鳴人，那個...」

「都這麼晚了。明天再說吧，吶？」

目送著二人回房的身影，鳴人輕輕嘆了一口氣。今晚還有要處理的事，於是走向書房。

進入書房打開燈後，將火影的披風脫下。馬上將帶回來的資料在書桌上攤開，準備得差不多後，坐在椅子上再度詳讀文件。

跟雨隱村的國家在戰後仍有許多不安定的狀況。受到國家委派的木葉村，為了防止隨時可能惡化的情況，在國境邊緣派了一定數量的人員駐守，但在火之國的大名跟火影鍥而不捨的交涉後，終於，以時間來說應是今天早上了，雙方將簽下條約，包含了卸下一部分的武裝狀態。

當然不是沒有任何其他條件，包含將派出國境附近駐守的族人互相交換。一項是每隔一年，雨隱村將派出兩名，木葉村也派出兩名，皆為上忍階級的忍者互相交換，也就是人質的意思了；另一項則是，這二十年間與木葉忍者殺害的雨隱忍者數量相當的...

窗戶邊傳來，摳摳－地小聲的敲門聲。

鳴人抬起頭。忍者的工作是二十四小時的，即使是這種時間，也常會有需要火影親自指示的緊急事件發生。會是誰呢，大半夜的應該是暗部吧，但沒想到自己居然完全沒感受到任何氣息，邊想鳴人邊拉開窗簾。

透過窗戶玻璃，與想再次敲窗而抬起手的佐助視線相會。他輕易地縮起高大的身軀，蹲在窗戶邊。

「啊、」

佐助看見鳴人後微微翹起一邊嘴角。雖然難以察覺，但鳴人知道他在微笑。

如果佐助在微笑的話，就代表他不是為了公事而來，而是私人會面，鳴人反射性地想要回以笑容，然而一想到剛剛從兒子那聽到的消息，便止住了笑容。帶著跟剛才終於脫離工作回到家時的僵硬表情，打開窗戶。

「你來幹嘛？」

邊說邊讓對方進來。

佐助拿著靴子緩緩在屋內降落，明顯感受到對方的不開心。沒回答鳴人的問題，僅仔細觀察面向書桌的背影。看見他手上拿著厚重的文件，佐助原本稍微柔和的表情一瞬間變得難看。

「又是工作啊。」

那語氣幾乎跟自己兒子如出一徹，讓鳴人忍不住回頭看好友，居然連板起的臉孔都跟很相像。究竟是因為弟子像師父，還是師父被弟子潛移默化呢，或者說二人雖然看起來是那樣，但骨子裡其實同樣的。在內心困惑著的鳴人面前，佐助將帶來的酒瓶大力地放到桌上，將文件從被嚇了一跳的鳴人手中奪下。

鳴人困擾的看著佐助帶來的伴手禮。佐助常帶來好喝但辛辣的烈酒。鳴人並不是很偏好，但都拿來了也無法拒絕。

無奈地從架上拿出玻璃杯，佐助則快速的斜眼閱讀著資料。當然是機密情報，但二人誰也沒在意。終於看到最後一頁，佐助哼了一聲。

「被小看了呢。」

「...就是這樣啊...」

「二年兩名人質，死傷者的賠償金，對方因為貧窮只有木葉要付。除此之外，戰後復興的資金也是火之國來出。國家間情勢緊張時，雨隱村的村長可以請求木葉派出二十人以下的中規模部隊。雖然上面寫得是請求，反正一定盤算著，拒絕的話就威脅殺掉人質吧。還真是把人看扁了。」

鳴人默默的在好友面前放下盛滿酒的酒杯。在揉著隱隱作痛的太陽穴時，佐助提出了可怕的提議。

「要不我去吧。」

「不行啦。」

「裝成你的樣子沒人會發現。」

「你太可怕了。就算裝成我也還是很可怕。」

「就是因為你對對方太好了，才會被提出這種看扁人的條件啊。」

太想要簽下友好條約，用了太過柔軟的姿態交涉才會演變成這樣。雖然身邊有火之國的大名，但在忍者的場合，一般人的存在沒有什麼太大的效果。

對完全不知道自己的心思，隨便地靠在桌子旁，開始認真閱讀文件的佐助，鳴人感到焦躁。明明什麼都不知道，僅僅看了幾眼文件，就能掌握到核心。佐助比自己更聰明，也比自己更能把握重點，一直都是。如果交給他的話，一定能夠洞察對方的心思，也能保持己方的利益，交涉就能夠更順利地進行下去。不由得覺得灰頭土臉的自己太過淒慘。

「可以呀，就讓你去吧。作為交換，換我跟博人一起去修行。」

佐助抬起頭，對突然移開視線的鳴人眨了眨眼。他一發不語的盯著鳴人，讓鳴人更加焦躁。

「明天又要出發了對吧。你今天只是為了說這個才來見我的？我才不需要你的酒，想去哪就去啊。想帶著博人去就帶去吧。」

「從博人那裡聽說的嗎。」

「是呀，比起你，博人什麼都會對我說。」

佐助終於知道好友在不滿什麼了。放下文件，追著轉身在椅子上坐下的鳴人。

「哎呀哎呀，居然把火影大人放在一邊，先告知菜鳥下忍真是抱歉。」

「誰管你啊，別把我當笨蛋耍。」

「我沒有把你幫笨蛋耍。」

「你別騙人了。」

「鳴人。」

男人的聲線變了，轉向對方，才發現佐助居然在身旁單膝跪下。被仰望著，更加覺得自己被玩弄，但對方認真的眼神讓鳴人閉上了嘴。左手被對方握住。

「連小孩都嫉妒嗎。」

形狀完美的嘴唇觸碰指尖。帶著夜晚氣息的唇，傳來冰冷的溫度。這太奇怪了。鳴人在腦中的一角這麼想著。跪下親吻指尖這種事，就算佐助性格大變，也不是會做這種事的男人。難不成眼前的佐助是其他人假扮的？

即使如此，從手指開始全身都無法動彈，無法順利呼吸，也無法移開交纏的視線。鳴人的腦中響起了被下了幻術的警鈴。能夠在連火影都沒察覺到的情況下施術的，鳴人也只知道宇智波佐助一人而已。

佐助從下方望著鳴人輕輕一笑。

「吊車尾的，怎麼會有比你更優先的東西。」

「佐、佐助…」

佐助珍惜地包住微微顫抖的手指。

「別怕，我不會害你。今晚，是來見我的鳴人的。」

漸漸染成深紅的細長眼睛中，清楚地浮現了勾玉的模樣。

***

聽到鳥拍翅的降落聲後手鞠停下洗碗，打開廚房窗戶，讓外頭腳上還綁著信，一臉無趣似的傳令忍鷹進入屋內。

「我洗好澡了－」

鹿丸爽快地說著，走進廚房想來討杯好酒。但看到停留在妻子腕上的鷹後，臉色大變。

「你、你這傢伙－」

搶奪般地接過忍鷹，將腳上的信解下後閱讀，確認是自己傳出去的信件，被原封不動的帶回後，鹿丸痛苦地抱頭苦惱。

「找不到佐助啊...啊！完了！真的完了！那傢伙到底跑去哪了...」

手鞠開始繼續洗碗，背後丈夫還沒停下碎念，「這樣的話，讓井野感知一下佐助的位置...」手鞠大大地嘆了口氣。

「不要吧，你以為現在幾點了，別給人家添麻煩。」

「就算是這樣，明天如果不是佐助去，絕對會完蛋啊。不過是個小國，卻讓火之國跟木葉對他們的話全盤接收，金錢跟人才都被無節制取用，這還不夠糟嗎。」

「這種事交給火影就好了吧。」

「火影。火影吶...那傢伙很棒，嗯，很不錯的傢伙，也很強大。...但是啊，有時候——太溫柔了呀...」

手鞠終於洗完碗，關掉了水龍頭，拿著毛巾擦拭雙手，回頭看向不乾不脆的丈夫，雙手抱胸。

「從以前就很在意了...」

「...嗯？」

「你呀，有時候，遇到事情都會馬上拜託宇智波佐助呢。」

「是沒錯啦。」

「為什麼？」

「為什麼－」

「鳴人跟前任火影信賴他還能理解。但他可是叛忍，讓戰爭混亂、還是想殺了五影的大罪人，雖然最後解除了敵人的術，卻也奪走現任火影的慣用手，然而你只要遇到重大場面時，都會有依賴他的傾向。有什麼我不知道的原因嗎？」

「...唔嗯－」

「我也問過井野，她也抱有同樣的疑問。」

「欸？你居然問過她了？」

「她老公也對宇智波佐助莫名地信任。原本想說她也許知道些什麼。」

鹿丸困擾地搔頭，思考著要不要告訴妻子。妻子嚴厲的目光像在訴說著不會讓鹿丸有逃避話題的機會，如果拒絕的話，下場會很慘。

鹿丸想起那個夜晚。那是鳴人消失了一週後回來的那晚。那時還沒有小孩，連婚都還沒結，因此鹿丸甚至在內心質疑鳴人會不會就這樣不回來了。

去尋找的人還偏偏是佐助，原本就不是會乖乖回來的男人，也沒有能夠阻止他的人。對於沒有任何親人的他們，沒有能強留他們在村裡的理由。那晚，佐井似乎也是同樣的想法，二人在火影室坐立不安地來回踱步。只有六代淡定地處理堆積的文件。

佐助在天快亮時出現，讓鹿丸他們吃了一驚。他輕鬆地用單手將睡著的鳴人揹回來，鳴人被黑色的披風珍貴似的包著，臉頰貼在寬闊的背上熟睡。

靠近的二人被佐助的一瞥制止了。

「有事要拜託你們。」

沒想到會聽到佐助的請求，二人不自覺地互看，佐助繼續。

「接下來我會將這傢伙放到他家裡的床上。早上之後，你們要像什麼事都沒發生一樣對待他。鳴人七天前哪也沒去，什麼也沒做，更不用接受無視任務的處罰。」

最先打破沉默的是在後頭觀察著的六代火影，卡卡西本人。

「那麼拒絕的話會怎麼樣？」帶著一村之長的嚴厲口氣。

佐助從過長的瀏海間露出的視線變得更銳利。

「那我會給你們二個選擇。看是要我竄改你們這七天的記憶，或是帶著這傢伙離開村子，消失得無影無蹤。你們選一個吧。」

「喂佐助，你！」

「沒關係，鹿丸。」

被制止的鹿丸回頭，卡卡西的表情竟帶著溫和的笑容。

「這不是變得溫柔了嗎，佐助。」

在辦公桌上撐著臉卡卡西繼續道。

「我知道了，就接受你的請求吧。但是至少要告訴我鳴人到底去哪了？」

佐助雖有猶豫，但還是說出鳴人是去了火之國的風俗街裡，某種程度上非常有名的遊女屋。與驚訝的鹿丸不同，已經習慣處理骯髒事的佐井反應得更快。

「後續處理呢？」

「...雖然消除了所有人的記憶，但應該還是有幾個客人逃走了。」

「了解。六代，請讓我帶一個小隊去處理。」

「拜託你了。」

收到命令後，佐井用力拉住幫不到什麼忙，枯站在一旁的鹿丸，強行將人給帶走。

「幹什麼！」

「我才想問你在幹什麼。真是沒用，輔佐官這種時候居然在發呆。」

「但是，鳴人他－」

「鳴人他怎麼了嗎？你也知道，不可能有人一直都是聖人君子。所以就別管了，你的心胸就這麼狹隘嗎？」

雖然話是這樣說沒錯...但這就好像是被迎面揍了一拳的感覺，鹿丸只是沈默地跟在後面。在屋簷上朝著東方前進的路途中，佐井小聲地自言自語。

「佐助確實變得溫柔了呢。居然給我們選擇權，讓我們有留下鳴人的選項。...如果是之前的他的話，也許根本連想都不想就直接帶走鳴人了。」

***

回過神後，鳴人發現自己坐在在什麼也沒有、感受不到溫暖跟寒冷，只有一片靜謐的廣大空間中。

這是小時候就熟悉的地方，反射性地尋找作為朋友的空間主人。

「九喇嘛？」

九喇嘛就在一旁，頭枕在交疊的兩腕上，雙眼緊閉。都認識這麼久了因此知道他在裝睡。鳴人縮了縮身子抬頭看向上空，沒有盡頭地向四處延伸。

已經很久沒來這裡了，怎麼會突然來了呢，是因為太累了嗎，還是被不知名的壓力給擊垮了。輕嘆後將視線收回，倏地眼前出現了一個小盒子。

「...這是什麼？」

盒子是突然出現的，剛才還沒見到。鳴人伸出手摸那盒子，表面塗著黑色的漆料，上面有繁複的螺旋花紋，看起來像是珠寶盒。蓋子的上頭被綁上了深紅色的蝴蝶結鎖起。

鳴人觸摸著盒子上滑順的漆料後，又彷彿害怕什麼似的將兩手離開盒子。半睜著眼盯著他的尾獸喉嚨發出低鳴聲。

『不打開嗎。』

被這麼說，鳴人的手輕扯蝴蝶結，又將手放下。九喇嘛再次出聲。

『真沒骨氣啊。』

「才不是－」

『哪裡不是了，我說的是事實吧。』

「才不是這樣。我只是在守護而已。如果打開它有很多東西都會因此毀壞，我是為了不要被毀壞。」

『真是膽小的傢伙，你跟那個男人都是。』

鳴人正想問那個男人是誰突然被人從後面抱住，傳來冷徹的夜晚清香，不用回頭也知道這個味道是屬於佐助的。

「佐助－」

佐助揚起一邊嘴角，沒有將視線轉向鳴人，像是要避免鳴人問問題，直接將手伸向盒子，修長的手指拉住蝴蝶結的一端。啊、鳴人想，緊張地握住另一端，佐助迅速地用力扯。

九喇嘛一臉不快地盯著二人親密的樣子。

『鳴人...別被騙了。』

九喇嘛對回過頭的鳴人繼續說。

『那男人可一點也不溫柔呀。那種盒子，那傢伙簡簡單單就能破壞掉。他故意放在你這的盒子，裡面裝的是你不爭氣的留戀。現在也是，搞得像是有一半是你的選擇一樣。還真是符合宇智波會想出的狡詐策略。』

鳴人覺得困惑，九喇嘛又開始說一些難懂的話，完全不知道是什麼意思。比起這個...

「鳴人。」

想轉頭卻被強而有力的手腕抱住，從佐助的懷中向上望，能窺見瀏海間浮現清晰勾玉紋樣的可怖左眼。

九尾睜眉怒目，被輪迴眼壓制的九喇嘛不快地碎念。

「臭小鬼…」

「鳴人，快點。」

被催促的鳴人靠近盒子打開了蓋子。

最先想起的是全白的信紙。自己拿著飽含墨汁的筆，光是要寫什麼都煩惱了快三十分鐘。對象是佐助，一開始如果寫客氣的招呼語也太奇怪了，但馬上直接詢問是不是一切安好，又覺得莫名不甘心，也不再像以前一樣幼稚到能一開頭就寫自己最近活躍的表現。只好無可奈何地用刪減法，從完全無關緊要的，同期及村子的近況開始寫起。

鳴人從不知道寫信是這麼困難的事情。在不習慣的書桌前自言自語苦惱著，如果花同樣的時間，乾脆動身直接去見對方還比較實際。但卻無法付諸行動，已經不想總是自己在追著他跑。

對於鳴人微妙的矜持，當事人卻是連一點消息都未曾回過。

持續寄出的信，到底寫了多少封呢。彷彿快要想起最後一封信的內容，然而憶起的卻是撲鼻而來的酒香，看似冷漠卻柔軟的唇，舌頭溫軟的觸感，以及被骨節分明的大手，不容反抗的抓住。

「啊…」

現在，被同樣有力的手握著，鳴人深吸了一口氣。頭腦混亂得像是搞不清身在何處。趕緊用力抓住書桌邊緣，上面堆疊的文件落下，幾乎還滿著的酒杯被打翻，緩慢滴下的酒液弄髒了地板，並散發著香醇的香味。

「鳴人。」

佐助靠近鳴人從椅子上滑落的身體。鳴人張開藍色大眼，微微顫抖著。佐助的寫輪眼呼應似的瞳孔變得縱長。佐助小心提防著可能會從鳴人裡出現的九尾，那傢伙現在很礙眼。

「鳴人，看著我。」

「啊…啊…」

「抓住我。」

「那些是什麼？」

抓住他的衣服，鳴人問。

「那箱子裡面到底是什麼…？」

佐助原本嚴峻的眼神瞬間變得柔和。

「打開後記起來了吧，很多事。」

「啊啊，我怎麼會忘了呢…？」

「是我將它封印在那裡的。」

「…是你讓我忘記的？」

「是啊。」

「為什麼？你讓我忘記了什麼？」

「跟我有關的記憶。」

「…但是，我明明還記得你。」

「正確來說…正確來說，是你愛著我的記憶。」

鳴人很想笑，這句話從這男人口裡吐出還真違和，大概是這詞太少女了。但輕笑著卻不是發出笑聲，而是流出了眼淚，意識到從眼匡裡落下的是淚水後，眼淚就像開關被打開般不停地流下。

「哈？…欸？」

佐助默默地擦拭著他的淚水，不管再怎麼擦拭，眼淚都像泉水般地不停流出。腦中一片混亂的鳴人揮開男人的手指，自己用衣袖胡亂地擦眼睛。

「搞什麼，真讓人不爽。才沒有喜歡你這傢伙…才不是那樣的喜歡。」

說完後鳴人摀住了嘴。記憶如同浪濤般不斷湧向自己，努力壓下控制不住的嗚咽聲，忍不住用氣聲詢問。

「那你、對我…？」

佐助沈默地看著他，自己現在在這裡不就是最好的證明了嗎。即使長期流浪，有國家跟村子當作後盾是必須的，但歸屬的地方，最終還是人們自己心裡的選擇。

現在忍村依然禁止忍者擅自脫離，是因為會有洩漏情報的風險。但在不遠的未來，當科學將忍術所有的秘密全部解明後，也許就不會再有這樣的限制了。

佐助對木葉作為出生、養育他的地方，抱有感恩，卻也同樣恨將哥哥逼到必須滅殺全族的這個村子。恨意已經變成腐爛的傷口，深深刻在佐助體內，偶爾還會在惡夢中見到。即使這樣卻沒有丟掉木葉的護額，完全是因為鳴人在這裡。

透過眼神就能讀懂對方大略的心思，但鳴人仍皺起了眉。

「還不是跟小櫻結婚了…」

「那是因為你也這樣做了…甚至連小孩都生了二個。」

與指責的話語相反，伸來的手非常溫柔。

佐助撫摸著輕顫的臉頰，九尾似乎老實地消聲匿跡（或者是根本看不下去了），因淚水而晶瑩剔透的藍眼，令人憐愛的圓睜著。佐助用嘴唇親吻沾染在金色睫毛上的淚珠。

「啊、」

然後嘴唇繼續向臉頰、脖子前進，鳴人扭動身體想要躲開。承受著對方的重量，腳踢到桌子還是椅子而倒在地板上。

「哈，啊…」

好可怕，雙手抵住男人胸膛。因被觸碰的肌膚不斷傳來酥麻感，而感到害怕。很清楚知道自己並不是討厭，腰的地方彷彿痲痺了一樣。

「太糟糕了。」

抗拒的雙手無法出力，完全沒有說服力。額頭被親吻，發出啾地聲音，同時感到心臟被握緊一般難受。鳴人盡力不去看男人的臉，如果看了那姣好的臉蛋，不管多無理的要求自己似乎都能接受。

「佐助…別這樣……」

「只要今晚就好。」

鳴人抬頭看向男人，佐助露出寂寞的表情。

「只有今晚，結束後會再封回盒子裡，我跟你約定。到了早上你就會回到原本的樣子，回到作為火影、丈夫、父親的那個你。」

「…那是—」

如果是佐助做得到的吧，就算做得到這樣真的能行得通嗎。

鳴人覺得現在應該要二人冷靜下來，面對面認真的好好談一談，但才剛張開嘴便被佐助的唇吻住。與涼涼的唇相反，火熱的舌頭長驅直入。唾液與呼吸都被奪走，鳴人漸漸沒了抵抗。開始回應男人入侵的舌頭。

「嗯…」

手攀上了男人降下的背。

知道鳴人不會再反抗後，佐助停下吻，露出好看的笑容。忍不住看呆，卻不知為何感到一絲悲傷，鳴人皺起眉。果然還想再說些什麼，再次開口時，卻被纖長的手腕強力攔腰抱住。

「什、什麼？」

高挺的鼻子不停地往肩頸處湊近，然後發出用力吸氣的聲音。

「欸，什麼，你在做什麼？」

「聞你的味道。」

「為什麼？」

「從以前就想這麼做了。」

從脖子到耳後不停地嗅著。鳴人因為癢而發笑，不假思索地說。

「很癢啊，你是狗嗎！」

是啊，自己就是他的狗。佐助在內心同意，不論離了多遠，即使要穿越時空，也一定會回到主人身旁，忠心的狗。所以偶爾要一點獎勵也不為過。

邊聞著肌膚的味道邊舔舐，鳴人發出低低的笑聲。算好時機般的，在柔軟滑順的脖子上咬了一口，鳴人驚訝的跳了一下，但仍笑著允許。

「什麼，你是想吃了我嗎？」

「想吃掉啊。」

認真的回答讓鳴人停頓，專注注視著鳴人的眼睛，如深夜般漆黑。被他吃掉，融化在那黑暗中，分不清楚哪裡是他哪裡是自己，融合為一體。鳴人輕觸男人的臉頰。

「可以唷，佐助。」

從腹底升上的顫慄感原來是愉悅，佐助一開始並不知道。依言用尖銳的犬齒咬住鳴人脖頸，從被劃破的皮膚注入自己的查克拉，懷中的身體不自覺地痙攣。

「好痛…」

接受著不斷注入的查克拉而發顫的身體散發著色氣。佐助粗暴的撕開獵物下半身的衣物，衣服的撕裂聲讓鳴人更加興奮。

「佐、佐助、」

「抱歉，已經忍不住了。」

佐助在耳旁低語。因那好聽的嗓音而心跳加速，鳴人胡亂地點頭。同時想起來了，知道身體哪裡會被什麼給進入。佐助的手指逗弄著連自己都很少觸碰的地方，壓迫著露出的穴口，忍不住縮了縮雙腳。

「唔…」

「沒用過這裡吧？」

「怎麼可能啊！」

佐助低下頭，內心鬆了一口氣，誤會了因被觸碰那個地方而躁動不安的鳴人，原來是躊躇的反應。

「沒、沒問題啦。我的傷很快就會癒合了…不用在意我。」

看著小心翼翼地吸氣，裝出一副勇敢的樣子這麼說著的鳴人，佐助眼裡帶著笑意。被一臉鐵青著傢伙這麼說，怎麼看都不像是沒問題。佐助撫摸因寒氣而僵硬的大腿。

「會有點冰，你忍耐一下。」

「欸？」

在繼續詢問前男人離開了身體。視線自然地追著對方，在跟上次一樣整個倒過來的酒瓶映入眼簾時，冰冷的酒液澆在了張開的大腿間。

「好冰！」

反射地馬上閉緊雙腿，卻被佐助摁住了膝蓋。肌膚因為酒變得一片濕淋淋，佐助將已經空了的酒瓶丟掉，從背後環抱還在發愣的鳴人後躺了下來，貼近鳴人往自己挨近的臉龐。

「嗯啊…佐助，很冷啊。」

「腳張開點。」

「已經張開了，沒辦法再張更開啦。」

喀拉喀拉的金屬聲讓鳴人閉了嘴。知道佐助解開了褲子，鳴人縮了縮身子，等著即將到來的疼痛，在冷得蜷縮的雙腿間，觸碰到了熱得不可思議的東西。想都沒想往下一望，眼前是男人的分身。

「欸？欸？」

「用大腿夾緊。」

「欸？...這樣？像這樣嗎？」

男人的性器從自己的雙腿間矗立著，比起自己因為被酒澆而萎縮的分身，男人  
赤黑的陰莖更加粗大且堅硬。

「好好用力夾緊。」

「嗯…」

雙腿聽話的用力夾緊。那裡切切實實的貼合著。佐助從後面抓住臉紅的鳴人的手，觸碰著彼此的分身。帶著對方的手摩擦幾下後，鳴人的分身也逐漸抬頭。

「接下來自己試試看。」

「嗯...嗯...哈」

佐助單手抱牢因為時不時跳動而遠離的身體。藉著酒液當潤滑，性器在張開的大腿間摩擦著，偶爾擦過穴口的邊緣，懷裡的身軀總會跟著彈起。與女性不同，每每因被頂撞到而啪嗒啪嗒彈起的睪丸也很可愛。

「啊...啊、呀...」

鳴人的雙手熱切的玩弄著，一隻手摩擦自己的分身，另一隻手撥弄著佐助分身露出的前端，然後又用流出的液體塗抹著彼此的性器。

「這叫、什麼？」

佐助的腰一邊賣命的動著，一邊舔著鳴人的耳朵。將臉埋在鳴人縮起的肩膀後開口。

「素股。」

「素股…」

「你沒試過嗎？跟女人？」

鳴人用力地搖了搖頭，讓佐助感到意外。

「你明明很愛開發一些奇怪的術，沒想到這麼純情。」

「你剛剛是在嘲笑我吧。」

「沒有。」

「才怪，你就是。你一定在嘲笑我，一定是，你、你這混蛋…」

「太吵了吊車尾的。」

佐助朝動個不停的嘴塞入手指，回瞪鳴人怒視的藍眼。

「給我擺出更色情的表情，這樣射不出來啊。」

「嗚咕、」

搞什麼，剛剛明明還一副老實的樣子。色情的表情？…色情的，鳴人邊想邊舔著口中男人的手指。

「…嘖。」

沒有錯過男人一瞬扭曲的臉，鳴人將嘴張的更開，用牙齒啃咬中指的關節後，又用舌頭溫柔的舔舐，斜眼盯著男人，用舌頭努力地纏著口中手指，時不時吸吮。

被這樣做，男人的腦內會浮現什麼畫面，同樣身為男人的鳴人很清楚。

佐助收回手起身，一臉陰鬱的開始脫衣服，鳴人抱住他的腰妨礙，佐助目光尖銳的瞪了過來。

「你真是…」

脫到一半的襯衫被粗魯的脫下，再次發出布料被撕裂的聲響。鳴人在乖乖躺在自己身下佐助身上伏下，眼前是男人挺拔堅硬的陰莖，只感到興奮與喜悅，鳴人張嘴含住。

「嗯…」

深入到喉嚨的巨大陰莖，讓鳴人下顎發疼。要含住都已經很吃力了，根本管不上現在是什麼體位，直到穴口被舔後才驚訝的發出嬌聲。

「嗯哼…呼、」

「別咬我啊。」

「嗯嗯－」

想抬頭抗議卻被大手摁住了頭，只好再次將男人含進嘴裡。

「嗯…哼哈…」

佐助再次用舌頭逗弄後穴，輕輕碰觸就緊縮，努力舔舐後又彷彿呼吸般地緩緩打開。將手指沾滿唾液後伸進因酒而變得柔軟的內壁，如同那時一樣順從的含入手指。

「嗯－」

從小指到中指依序侵入，眼前顫抖的後穴太過令人憐惜，佐助用嘴親吻穴口。大概是第一次被這樣弄的鳴人，腰止不住打顫。

「…嗚！哈啊、啊、」

「…喂，別打混啊。」

「啊，但這、實在不行。哈、不行呀…啊，啊啊那裡……」

體內深處的一點被使勁摩擦著，快感像電流般從背後竄起。固執地持續刺激那點，鳴人無法承受般的想逃開。

「要去嗚…要去了…」

佐助攔住因抽搐而大大彈起的腰部，用舌頭一滴不漏地接住從分身噴射出來的精液。起身將沒有力氣趴在地上的鳴人的腰抬起，翻開雙丘的一邊，手指碰觸顯露的穴口，朝露出的粉色粘膜張嘴。

「啊…不…不啊…」

濃稠的精液與粘膜攪和著，佐助親了親彷彿害羞般縮起的小穴，舌頭長驅直入，進到能進入的最深處。

「嗯嗯…」

失去支撐的鳴人，臉頰直接貼在地板上。即使知道還未結束，但已經快喘不上氣了。鳴人從未經歷過這麼漫長的性愛，通常從開始到結束也不過三十分鐘而已。

一隻腳被抓住，然後身體被整個翻過來。抬頭望向男人精壯的身軀，看著因時常揮舞著劍而鍛鍊得緊實的肩膀與手臂，僅僅是這樣便不自覺地打開雙腿，鳴  
人想也許女人就是這種感覺了吧。

「佐助、」

「放鬆一點。」

「啊，佐助…」

佐助臉頰貼向鳴人伸來的手，抬起鳴人被抓住的那隻腳。進入的瞬間被令人瘋狂的溫熱緊緻包圍著，佐助一口氣進入到最深處，狹窄的甫道緊緊纏住分身。

「…呼」

佐助吐了口氣，抬起臉便看見一臉潮紅的鳴人用力咬著指尖。知道他在害怕什麼的佐助，拉開了他的手。

「叫出來。」

「唔…但是…」

「我已經設下結界，沒人會聽到。」邊說邊搖動腰部。

「啊…」

再度用力頂弄。

「啊…呀啊…糟糕、怎麼…」

「嗯？」

「怎麼辦，好舒服…」

佐助嘴角擒著笑意，倒向鳴人伸出的雙手間。被佐助吻著的鳴人半睜著眼。

「嗯啊…嗯、呼…」

注意到嘴中微苦的味道是自己的後，臉變得更紅。因為鳴人可愛的反應，佐助忍不住更用力衝刺。

「等…啊！」緊抓著佐助厚實的肩膀。

佐助同樣也沒有任何餘裕，吐出滾燙的氣息。比自己過去曾進入過的都還更緊緻且灼熱，粘膩的內壁緊咬住分身。稍微閃神就會把持不住。

「哈…啊、啊…啊…」

「鳴人…」

「嗯…什麼…？」

鳴人看向佐助，男人右眼變得血紅。想收回視線已經來不及，連呼吸都脫離自己的掌控。

「做、做什…」

「自己握住。」

「握、哪裡？」

「所以說，那裡（注）啊。自己好好握著。」

明明還沒了解是什麼意思，手卻自己動了起來，伸向不知羞恥大張著的兩腿間，緊握住自己挺立的性器。被擺弄成更加羞恥的姿勢讓鳴人咬住下唇。身旁的男人冷酷地嗤笑。

「誰叫你射了後馬上就睡，也要讓我享受一下。」

過分的男人，鳴人嘴唇發顫，越想越覺得佐助太過分，也許九喇嘛說得對。很想一腳踹飛男人淡定的臉，但抬起的腳只是不停地顫抖著。佐助注意到後用力吻住鳴人，快感直衝腰部。

「嗯…嗚－」

「說了叫出來。」

「嗯啊…」

因爲無法發洩，後穴絞得更緊。享受到的佐助臉色放緩卻更加賣力的衝刺。炙熱的前端不停地摩擦前列腺，湧上的射精感讓鳴人眼前發黑。

「啊、啊啊！要去…」

這麼說著手卻更用力握緊，被制止的性器頂端流出液體。

「呀啊…」

後穴更加使勁纏住分身，佐助吐出滾燙的氣息。

「好棒真緊。」

「呼…」

在能感受到對方氣息的近距離，佐助好看的臉露出喜悅的表情。想射到發疼，握住性器的手卻不受控制動不了。因為不甘心而鼻子發酸。

佐助愉悅的舔舐藍眸下緣浮出的透明淚珠，邊想著自己真是惡趣味，但他太過喜歡這雙藍眸。看著鳴人在身下擒著淚水瞪著他，不禁回想起他過去執著追著自己的那段時光。當時只覺得煩人，但現在卻覺得是段珍貴的回憶。

「別哭了」

「嗚…」

「很舒服對吧？」

邊說邊搖動腰，鳴人僵硬的表情再次被快感融化。分身完全離開小穴後再一口氣進入。前列腺被狠狠摩擦的鳴人抽搐著。

「呀…」

「大聲一點。」

「嗯…啊呀…啊…」

甫道內黏稠的液體發出咕啾咕啾的水聲，男人的肉棒毫不容赦的頂弄著粘膜。吐著混亂的氣息，佐助盯著鳴人的臉。大概是還想使用幻術，但想到連高潮的時候表情也會被看到，鳴人臉變得通紅。

「不…不要、別看…別啊…」

「鳴人、」

「不…哈、好難受…啊啊、那裡不行…不…！」

被入侵到最深處後，體內的性器釋放出滾燙的精液，侵犯著鳴人最敏感的地方。  
「啊…嗯啊…」

佐助仔細地品嚐鳴人躺在地板上握著自己的分身，身軀顫慄著的淫靡姿態。拔出分身後，還張著的穴口流出了精液，佐助解除了術。

「嗯－」

鳴人發著抖將手放開，因為太過用力，關節都僵硬了。比起麻痺的手，已經漲到不行的性器更加疼痛，目光求助的望向佐助。

「佐助…」

佐助盤腿坐在地板上，看著鳴人向自己爬過來的淫蕩模樣。

鳴人將手搭上佐助的肩膀「佐助，好痛…」

胸膛緊貼著佐助的臉，男人順勢吸吮眼前的紅粒。

「不…嗯、不是那裡－」

「啊？」

「你明明知道…這裡…摸摸我這裡…」

拉著男人的手朝向大腿間。看著對方完全丟開羞恥心的樣子，佐助輕笑，手指卻不是觸碰已經快到極限的分身，而是侵入仍在滴著精液的小穴。

「啊、不…不是那…」

「不是還很有精神嗎。」

「哼哈、不行…」

佐助拉近鳴人的腰身，明明才剛釋放不久，佐助的分身又開始逐漸勃起。頂著穴口的硬物，讓鳴人瞪大雙眼。

「啊、太大了…」

緩緩地被貫穿，鳴人吐了口氣，撫著舔弄自己胸前凸起的男人髮絲。原本對男性來說沒有用處的乳頭，被吸吮啃咬，除了快感外，還產生了一絲複雜的感情。  
「你跟小櫻…做的時候、也這麼纏人嗎…？」

興致被打壞的佐助臉色一瞬變得陰沈，用力頂弄鳴人。

「嗯嗯－…」

「別提其他人的名字。」

「嗯、但是－」

「你很在意小櫻嗎？」

鳴人閉上了嘴。這種情況下，怎麼可能會不在乎。從那雙藍眼中察覺到鳴人的心思，佐助開口。

「要不我跟她離了？」

鳴人慌張的左右搖頭。他的反應讓佐助的眼神變得柔和。

「也是，都已經有小孩了。如果真的離了，你又會開始煩惱自己是不是也要離婚。哪邊都放不下啊。」

「佐助、」

「我知道。」

「佐助，對不起…」

「幹嘛道歉。正是因為你的放不下，就連對我也無法放棄，所以我現在才會在這裡…不需要道歉。」

鳴人的表情因悲傷而扭曲，佐助舔了一口他的乳尖，低聲對他說別再想了。

「我說過這種時候不適合認真的話吧。」

「可是…嗯哈…嗯、啊……」

從下方被用力刺入，顫抖著將男人絞得更緊。鳴人用手指梳開緊貼在男人額頭上被汗打濕的黑髮。

「佐助，舒服嗎…？」

「啊啊。」

難得直率的回應讓鳴人笑了。現在，什麼都不需要考慮，因為太過舒服了。甚至覺得將臉頰挨近自己胸膛，沈醉的搖著腰的男人可愛。

從下方被貫穿，男人的龜頭正好頂到前列腺。因過度摩擦而發疼，但被男人火熱的硬塊不斷地戳刺，腰部忍不住顫慄。

「嗯嗯…哼…」

「哈…」

「嗚…別再變大…啊啊…啊、痛！」

乳尖突然被強力吸住，彷彿要被咬掉一樣，手推開男人的臉。佐助用牙齒擦著紅腫著的可憐紅粒，露出壞笑，再用舌頭緩慢擠壓。

「你喜歡疼痛吧。」

「不是、」

「嗯－？但我一咬你就含得更深啊。」

「才沒有、不要…咬…很痛、…討厭…啊…」

牙齒稍微用點力柔嫩的皮膚便被劃破。絞的更緊的小穴像是要將性器給夾斷一般，佐助微微皺眉吐氣。鳴人從緊緊抓住的背部感到男人一瞬間的僵硬，溫熱液體從下腹處擴散開來。

「啊哈…」

將唾液混著鳴人的血吞下，佐助翹起嘴角。緊實的腰腹間，性器一陣陣吐著精液。

「…果然很喜歡不是嗎。」

「嗯哼…呼…」

支撐的手離開，鳴人像被剝落的花瓣一樣，背朝著地板緩緩倒下。躺在一片狼籍上，雙腿間更是慘不忍睹，佈滿粘膩的液體，穴口因過度使用還張開著。

「…啊、…哈啊…」

在還沈浸在餘韻中止不住發顫的鳴人旁，佐助隻手撐著臉。

鳴人正要抬頭，卻忽然想到什麼似的停下。趕緊盯著下方的地板，對方變臉的速度之快讓佐助感嘆。

「反應還真快。」

「…佐助、」

「明明沒用感知。反應這麼快，你是有預知能力嗎。」

鳴人兩手摀住自己的雙眼，知道對方眼睛已經變紅，因為那正是佐助的溫柔。佐助小心地不讓自己的體重壓到對方，彷彿守護的姿態一樣伏在鳴人上方，伸出僅剩的那隻手與鳴人的交纏。

摀在眼睛上的手快要被拉開，鳴人發出微弱的呻吟。

「別這樣…」

佐助輕撫向來直覺準確的好友的金色髮絲。

「看著我的眼睛。」

「不要…」

「不再次封回盒子裡的話，你明天要怎麼當個好父親？」

「我不想ㄧ」

「痛苦的會是你啊，是不是又要苦惱著哭泣。」

鳴人咬住唇，即使如此也不想要忘記。因為那是逃避，無法直視問題從自己的軟弱逃開。佐助自從少了一隻手後對自己莫名縱容，即使他能原諒自己，鳴人也無法原諒自己。

「我絕對不要。」

佐助輕輕嘆了口氣，鳴人的頑固從以前就很難搞。真麻煩啊，過去的佐助會這麼想，但是成為火影，鳴人對自己仍然是這種認真固執的態度，現在佐助只覺得像在撒嬌。無奈地用單手撐著，溫柔看著使勁藏著雙眼的鳴人。

「吶、看我這裡。」

「我說了不要啊。」

「你看向我的話，我就不離開村子。暫時在村子裡待上一段時間，幫忙看著你兒子。」

鳴人動了一下。如果繼續固執下去的話，就可以保留記憶，但不止佐助連兒子都會跟著離去；乖乖地被施術，又會再次遺忘，但佐助跟博人都會留在村子裡。真是超級難題。

「太狡猾了。」

「是呢。」

「超級狡猾。佐助，你太壞心了。」

佐助一臉風涼的說。

「誰叫我是狡詐的宇智波呢。為了守護心愛的人什麼都做得出來。」

自嘲的話語讓鳴人摀住眼的手放緩力氣。

佐助冷靜觀察鳴人的樣子。他知道鳴人現在仍會為自己與哥哥的遭遇而感到心痛。深知鳴人大好人的性格，因此故意提起想讓他心軟。

只差一點了。

「如果你乖乖看我這，我也許會考慮晚點再封回盒子裡。」

「…真的？」

「啊啊。我們來談談，你最喜歡的“談話”。」

啊，騙人。鳴人馬上就知道。

「你騙人。」

「沒有騙你。」

「不，你就是在騙人。」

「我有騙過你嗎？」

鳴人回憶著。或許，還真的是沒有也說不定。佐助總是從不掩飾，嘴邊常掛著要殺了你、砍了你或煩死人這類話語。意外的誠實。

「應該、沒有…」

鳴人完全忘了他就是某位大騙子的弟弟。眼睛剛從放下的雙手後探出，就倏地被大手給抓住下顎， 視線前方是一整片赤色。

***

佐助發現鳴人的書房裡放置著床。不知何時已經不再與妻子同床共枕了。因為火影工作繁忙，很常像這樣半夜才回到家，而且就算到家也有很多不得不處理的公務，大概是因為這樣才與妻子分床睡的吧。

不管原因爲何對佐助來說剛剛好。緊緊抱住對方將臉埋在他的身體。如果說出來大概會嚇到人，所以佐助連本人都未曾說過，鳴人身上總是，帶著淡淡清  
風的味道。

本人現在正熟睡中。用自己的披風包裹他一絲不掛的身體時，或是觸碰他的臉頰或肌膚時，鳴人都沒有任何反應。佐助再一次輕撫他眼下令人心疼的青黑。那一直無法消退的痕跡，是因為被這個村子、或許還有村子外的事物，跟家庭的壓力所累積的。自己能幫到忙的地方不多，所以至少，不要成為他的負擔之一。

果然回來村子裡待一段時間是錯誤的決定。太過頻繁在他的身邊所以無法控制。事實上，這是第一次打開那個盒子。雖然再次封印了，但這種東西就如同酒、煙草或麻藥一樣，嘗過一次後就很容易上癮。

因為害怕後果所以想要再次拉遠彼此物理上的距離而離開村子，也跟弟子這麼說過了，但佐助想起了剛剛對鳴人的約定。撫著金色的髮絲，心裡知道用約定當藉口只會越來越難離開。

「…都是你的錯啊。」

都是你居然連博人都嫉妒，讓盒子裡的東西又變多了。

如同野草一般怎麼拔除也無法除盡。應該照九尾說的，乾脆直接放一把火直接燒光算了。但佐助卻怎樣也無法下手。

\------

注1: NANI也可以指稱男生性器，與”何“（什麼、哪裡）音同

H好難翻，希望沒有把原本香噴噴的肉給翻爛嗚

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有未標明出來的雷點，或翻譯有問題的地方都可以告訴我，感謝～～


End file.
